EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE (zutara)
by Ikki Hiddlesworth
Summary: Ha terminado la guerra de los 100 años, Ozai y Azula se encuentran en prisión. Zuko es el nuevo Señor del Fuego y hace todo lo posible por llevar la paz a La Nación del Fuego y al mundo entero. Pero siempre hay nuevos peligros, y los desastres del pasado... Mi versión sobre lo que pasó después de la guerra (zutara)
1. Pensamientos

**HOLA! bueno llevo varios meses desde que empecé este fic, pero por diversos problemas no habia podido continuarlo, por eso ahora lo hago, eh arreglado todos los capitulos, no cambié la trama, pero si los modifiqué, ya que la redacción no era buena traté de hacerla mejor, los invito a leerlo nuevamente y gracias.**

**Como Deberian saber que este fanfic es zutara, ya que es mi pareja favorita ;) respeto mucho a los kataangers, por eso pido respeto para este fanfic tambien :)**

**Les recuerdo que es mi primer fanfic :) asi que posiblemente no sea muy bueno, pero estoy segura que puedo mejorar :) Si les gusta los invito a dejarme un review, acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias :)**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo :)**

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capitulo 1 (Introducción)**

**"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Había terminado la guerra de los 100 años, la larga guerra de dolor y sufrimiento, de muerte, agonía, y crueldad para el mundo entero.

Aang habia logrado vencer a Ozai, sin necesidad de matarlo, solo le quitó sus poderes y eso habia sido suficiente, o... al menos, por ahora, además de encerrarlo en prisión al igual que a Azula, a quien después de enfrentar a Zuko y perder ante Katara, una simple maestra agua, como ella la llamaba, habia despertado un gran rencor y aún un más fuerte odio hacia su hermano y tambien hacia la chica de ojos azules.

Pero por ahora, eso estaba atrás, y no importaba mucho, pues habia mucho que hacer para restaurar la paz y la armonia en el mundo entero.

En ese momento el Avatar y sus amigos se encontraban en la tienda de te de Iroh en Ba Sing Se conversando sobre la batalla de Aang y Ozai y todo lo ocurrido en ese preciso momento con cada uno del equipo, como heróicamente cada uno, aportó y logró terminar con la gran guerra.

Todos no paraban de hablar sobre su experiencia ese día a excepción de Zuko quien estaba sumergido en sus prensamientos, pues algo lo tenía intranquilo; cuando había salvado a Katara de morir por el rayo de Azula, se dio cuenta de que le importaba más que una amiga, a tal grado que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

Tal vez sentía por ella algo mas que una amistad, tal vez desde aquella vez que estuvo con ella en las cuebas de Ba Sing Se algo cambió entre ellos dos, quiza le importaba demasiado.

Esto daba vueltas en la cabeza de Zuko una y otra vez. Pero después pensó que eso era una tontería porque el estaba con Mai y sabía que el Avatar amaba a Katara y tal vez ella también lo amaba a el... y él, debia casarse con Mai. SI! era una tonteria ese pensamiento. Además algo entre ellos sería imposible porque el ahora era El Señor del Fuego y ella ni siquiera era de la nobleza, además era de otra nación, y por si fuera poco de la tribu agua, el elemento opuesto.

Tonterías! Como pudo atreverse a pensar algo así? Era absurdo, completamente absurdo, Katara y Zuko eran amigos, quizá muy buenos amigos y eso era todo.

Pero por qué desde que la conoció, la joven despertaba emociones diferentes en él que el resto de las personas? Incluso que Mai. Vamos, Mai era su novia, no, su prometida mejor dicho, ella le gustaba era obvio, pero... nunca había negado que Katara era muy bonita, no, bonita era poco, ella era hermosa!

Zuko vivía admirando sus cualidades, hermosa, tierna, comprensiva, maternal, poderosa, fuerte, amable, gentíl, cuidadosa, delicada, en fin... mil cosas más. Si las contaba en ese momento no terminaría pronto.

Y sin contar que desde que se unió al equipo avatar vivía solo para obtener la aprobación de ella, en cada cosa que hacía.

Cuando Katara lo perdonó y le regaló ese abrazo tan cálido, una luz llenó el corazón del príncipe, el tener su perdón era sin duda, una gran suerte.

Todos estos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar la cabeza del principe hasta que...

-Y si no huviera sido por Zuko Azula me habria matado- dijo Katara sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-Encerio?- Preguntó Toph

-Si el se interpuso en el rayo que Azula habia dirigido hacia mi- contestó Katara

-No fue nada, no podía dejar que Azula te hicera daño- dijo Zuko intentando cambiar el tema

-Pero Zuko, enserio gracias- le sonrió

-Gracias a ti Katara, tu tambien me salvaste-

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por un momento, el se quedó helado al ver que ella le sonreía de la manera mas dulce posible, no supo que hacer y por instinto sonrió tambien, inmediatamente apartó su vista de ella, se podía notar en su rostro un ligero sonrojo.

Fue en ese momento en que Zuko se dio cuenta de que sería difícil borrar ese pensamiento hacia Katara, porque tal vez se trataba de algo más que una simple amistad... algo que sabía que traería muchos problemas... algo que jamas podría suceder, que no estaría bien... algo imposible...

* * *

**\- Continuará-**

**Gracias por leerlo ;) los invito una vez mas a dejarme un review si les gustó**


	2. Una visita a la nación del fuego

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Una visita a la Nación del Fuego"**

* * *

Después de un par de días de estar cómodamente instalados en Ba Sing Se, el ahora Señor del Fuego Zuko sabía que no podía pasar más tiempo lejos de su país, porque como era obvio, su nuevo cargo implicaba una tremenda responsabilidad, así que para no seguir lejos de su Palacio, y para seguir pasando tiempo con sus ya tan apreciados amigos los invitó a pasar unos días en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego, a todos les agradó la idea y aceptaron con gusto la invitación.

Aang quería ir en Appa, pero los chicos lo convencieron de viajar en el barco de Zuko, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que Appa pudiera viajar ahí también.

El viaje fue un poco largo, y mientras tanto las chicas hablaban sobre sus asuntos en el camarote de Katara, claro, a excepción de Mai, ella prefería estar sola en su camarote, se podía notar cierto desagrado de Mai hacia Katara.  
Ty Lee le había insistido para que las acompañara, pero ella se había negado.

Apartado de ahí Sokka platicaba con Aang, quien estaba ocupado viendo que Appa estuviera comiendo solo su comida y no alguna parte del barco de su amigo del fuego.

-Sokka, crees que Katara me acepte?- preguntó Aang de pronto

-Seguro si, ustedes dos siempre han tenido una fuerte conexión- respondió Sokka

-Sí, pero... crees que ella sienta amor por mí?- insistió Aang

-Pues...- Sokka no terminó la frase porque justo en ese momento llegó Zuko

-Hey- los saludó el maestro fuego

-Hey que tal Zuko, tu barco sí que es enorme- dijo Sokka mientras se giraba para verlo

-Gracias, es el barco de la realeza de La Nación del Fuego- dijo Zuko

-Oh, claro su majestad- dijo Sokka haciendo una reverencia en tono burlón y los tres chicos rieron.

Sokka y Aang cambiaron el tema por instinto, solo Sokka sabía lo que Aang sentía por Katara, Aang no quería que nadie más se enterara, no por ahora.

Ya al atardecer Zuko se encontraba en la cubierta del barco observando el horizonte, cuando llegó Katara y se colocó a su lado

-Sabes Zuko, es la primera vez que voy a tu país como invitada y no como enemiga o algo parecido- le dijo la maestra agua

-Sí, es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las cosas- dijo él un tanto nervioso por la presencia de ella

Que extraño se sentía, era la primera vez que se ponía nervioso con una chica, sin contar cuando era un niño y Mai se le acercaba, pues él se apenaba, no por ella, se apenaba por su comportamiento. Mai siempre había dejado muy en claro que Zuko le gustaba, todos lo sabían, y al mismo Zuko, esto le causaba cierta… incomodidad.

Por el contrario, para El Señor del Fuego era algo maravilloso tener a Katara a su lado, algo que no podía explicar, no sabía muy bien lo que sentía, pero por alguna razón cuando ella estaba cerca él era feliz. Aunque no se daba cuenta.

En ese momento apareció Mai, quien le lanzó una mirada un poco desconfiada a Katara, y sujetó al mismo tiempo el brazo de Zuko.

Katara al notar esto se sintió un poco incómoda con la situación.

-Yo... iré a ver a Sokka- dijo ella y se retiró

Zuko solo la observó en silencio mientras ella se marchaba.

Un par de horas después llegaron a la Nación del Fuego y los ciudadanos los recibieron muy bien y con mucha formalidad, claro, era el Señor del Fuego a quien recibían, su nuevo Rey, además de que todos estaban contentos de recibir al Avatar y al equipo que luchó para terminar con la guerra que había causado tanto sufrimiento, si, también en La Nación del Fuego.

Después del recibimiento y todas las formalidades acostumbradas y tan agotadoras, Zuko ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan las habitaciones para sus invitados.

Como el viaje había sido largo y un poco cansado todos fueron a sus habitaciones a instalarse y descansar un momento.

Más tarde los llamaron para reunirse a cenar

En la mesa había banquetes deliciosos preparados por los cocineros de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego, es decir, los mejores cocineros del mundo entero.

Se encontraban sentados Zuko, Aang, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Suki, Iroh y Sokka, quien estaba impaciente por comenzar a comer.

Mientras terminaban de servir la cena Zuko dijo

-Chicos quiero invitarlos al festejo que se realizará

-A que festejo?- pregunto Toph

-Se llama "la celebración de la paz" y es la celebración por el fin de la guerra, se festeja que ahora reinará la paz, y que nuestra nación ya no estará más en conflicto con el resto de las naciones, así que como comprenden es esencial que asista el Avatar y todos ustedes. La celebración empezara mañana a las 7:00pm y terminará pasada la media noche. Habrá muchos juegos, espectáculos y diversiones

-Seria genial que fuéramos- dijo Aang

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que les animaba un poco de diversión después de tanta presión.

Aang pensó que un festejo así sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Katara lo que sentía por ella. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo y esa noche se lo diría...

* * *

**\- Continuará-**


	3. La celebracion

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 3**

**"La celebración"**

* * *

Estaban por ser las 7:00 pm y casi comenzaba la celebración. Todo el mundo estaba arreglándose y más las chicas.

Ty Lee se encontraba en la habitación de Mai, terminando de arreglar su peinado

-Mai, insisto en que deberías ir- dijo Ty Le

-Sabes que odio las fiestas- dijo Mai mientras observaba a su amiga

-Porque no haces una excepción, solo esta vez?- dijo Ty Lee

-Porque debería hacer una excepción?

-Porque tú eres la novia del Señor del Fuego. Deberías asistir

-Yo no quiero ser solamente su novia. Quiero ser su esposa. Y cuando lo sea, entonces lo acompañaré a todos los tontos bailes que él quiera

-Y seguramente lo serás. Pero después. Vamos Mai ve al baile, hazlo por Zuko- trató de animarla Ty Lee

-Zuko no me importa- Mai habló con indiferencia esta vez

-Acaso están molestos?- le preguntó su amiga

-No, olvida lo que dije Ty Lee

-Pero Mai...

-Que lo olvides- dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Bien, entonces no vendrás?- dijo Ty Lee en un último esfuerzo por convencer a su amiga

-No, ahí seguramente estarán los amigos de Zuko

-Te refieres a Aang y su grupo

-Si, a ellos Ty Lee, quien más?

-Y? yo no le veo el problema

-Pero yo sí, ellos no me agradan

Pero qué raro, a Mai nadie le agrada xD

-Pero si son adorables

-Yo no soporto a ninguno de ellos, y menos a la campesina esa

-Katara?

-Si Ty Lee, ella!

-Pero porque? Ella que te ha hecho?-

-Ty Lee, por última vez, no voy a ir al baile, entiéndelo- le dijo evitando el tema- Y a ti se te hace tarde

-Bien, entonces, creo que me voy. Te veo mañana Mai- se despidió Ty Lee antes de salir de la habitación de su amiga y dirigirse a la celebración.

Ya todos al fin habían terminado de prepararse y Zuko los esperaba a todos en el pasillo, el joven tenía puesto un traje elegante digno de la realeza, en tonos rojos y marrones, además de su túnica en tonos rojos y anaranjados con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego. Y por supuesto su peinado real en el que portaba su "coronilla" de Señor del Fuego. Ahora se podía notar en todo su esplendor a un verdadero Rey. Con simplemente mirarlo intimidaba a cualquiera, por el porte, y claro, se veía muy guapo.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Sokka y Aang quienes vestían trajes típicos de la Nación del Fuego que Zuko les había obsequiado, los tres chicos se veían muy bien.

Minutos después las chicas bajaron por las escaleras, Toph tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de la Nación del fuego color rojo y amarillo y una tiara en su cabello color roja, la niña se veía muy bonita sin duda. Y nadie la pasó desapercibida.

Tras ella bajaba Suki, quien lucía un lindo y largo vestido de la Nación del Fuego en tonos rojos y anaranjados.  
Como era de esperarse Sokka abrió grandemente la boca admirando la belleza de su novia.

Atrás de ella venia Katara, quien usaba un hermoso y largo vestido de la Nación del Fuego en tonos rojos y amarillos, un peinado típico de la Nación del Fuego y el collar azul de su madre que siempre adornaba su cuello. Resaltando entre todo el atuendo, como el único objeto azul, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Aang y Zuko se quedaron atónitos al ver a Katara, sin duda se veía hermosa. Aang se sonrojó y con su mano tocó su cuello intentado disimularlo, mientras Zuko no mostró estar sonrojado, pero de igual manera se puso muy nervioso.

-Ya estamos listas- dijo Katara

-S-si, las estábamos esperando- decía Zuko mientras intentaba evitar todo contacto visual con Katara -bien, ya vámonos- agregó

-Chicas se ven hermosas- dijo Aang antes de seguir a Zuko

Mientras tanto Toph no pudo evitar soltar una risita, tanto por el alago de Aang y porque ella había notado lo acelerado que estaba el corazón del maestro fuego

-Pasa algo Toph?- preguntó Katara

-No, no, todo está muy bien- aseguró Toph

Al llegar la emoción y sorpresa de todos era evidente, el lugar era maravilloso, había cientos de juegos con increíbles premios, espectáculos con fuego-control, animaciones de todo tipo, teatro y lo más sorprendente era la cantidad de comida que había, pues incluso habían dos restaurantes enormes incluidos dentro de la celebración para todo ciudadano con apetito después de una noche de diversión.

Por todos lados se observaban habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, las damas vestidas con hermosos vestidos en tonos rojos y anaranjados, y los caballeros con elegantes trajes en tonos también rojos y marrones.

El lugar era el indicado para cualquier niño y Aang y Toph no eran la excepción, claro ya que Toph podía sentir como era aquel maravilloso lugar con sus pies.

-Chicos, nosotros ya volvemos- dijo Aang quien tomando a Toph de la mano corrieron hacia los juegos.

-Está bien, con cuidado!- alcanzó a decir Sokka antes de que ellos se fueran

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo paseaba por el lugar, observando los juegos, y los espectáculos de fuego-control.

Había un juego donde se tenía que disparar un tiro al blanco con fuego control, a Katara le gustó uno de los premios, que era un prendedor en forma de mariposa.

Zuko notó que el prendedor le había gustado a Katara ya que su mirada se clavó por un momento en el hermoso accesorio y cuando ella junto con Sokka y Suki se había alejado para ver otro juego el decidió intentar conseguirlo jugando y, como el excelente maestro fuego que era disparó justo en el blanco.

-Excelente, dígame que quiere de premio su majestad?- le preguntó el encargado del juego

-Este prendedor por favor- le dijo Zuko

-Ah, es para su novia- dijo el encargado mirando a Katara, quien se encontraba a algunos metros de ahí, pero claro no podía escuchar nada porque estaba entretenida viendo un espectáculo de fuego.  
Obviamente el tipo no conocía a Mai como la mayoría de los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego.  
Todos sabían que su ahora Rey tenía una novia, pero como casi nunca los habían visto juntos como lo que eran, una pareja, pues ningún ciudadano ajeno al palacio la conocía como tal. Así que era justificable que el señor hubiese pensado que Katara era la prometida del Señor del Fuego.

-Eh... ella no... no es mi novia- dijo Zuko poniéndose un tanto nervioso, aquel comentario le había agradado, y mucho, el que el señor pensara que era su novia lo ponía ciertamente feliz, pero el ponerlo feliz lo ponía molesto con el mismo. -Podría darme el prendedor ya!-

-Claro, lo siento su alteza

Así el encargado del juego le entregó el prendedor de mariposa. Entonces Zuko se acercó a sus amigos y le dijo a Katara con un tono de vos tímido

-Toma Katara, me di cuenta que te gustó así que lo gané para ti

-Zuko! Gracias, sí, me encanta es hermoso- dijo ella tomando el prendedor

-No… no es nada- respondió el

Ella puso el prendedor en su cabello y le dijo -Lo conservaré siempre- mientras le sonreía de una manera tan dulce, a lo que Zuko también respondió con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

**\- continuará-**


	4. La declaración de Aang

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 4**

**"La declaración de Aang"**

* * *

Después de varios minutos de caminar y caminar de un lado al otro por aquel enorme lugar repleto de atracciones, Sokka se quejó

-Oigan, esto de estar caminando da hambre- dijo el joven

-Sokka tu solo piensas en la comida- le reclamó su hermana

-Claro que no! A veces también pienso en Sukki- dijo Sokka dirigiendo una linda mirada hacia su novia

-Oh que dulce- dijo ésta con ternura para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su chico de la tribu agua

Zuko y Katara solo observaron el incómodo momento con caras extrañas

-Eh, quieren ir a comer algo?- preguntó Zuko

-Siii! comida-se emocionó Sokka

-Bien, es por aquí- dijo el Señor del fuego mientras los guiaba a uno de los enormes restaurantes dentro de la celebración

Sokka tomó a Suki del brazo y se adelantaron unos pasos. Zuko como el caballero que era, también le ofreció su brazo a Katara, y ella lo aceptó.

Los chicos llegaron a un restaurant, se sentaron en el comedor principal, el más grande y hermoso de todos, y ordenaron su comida, mientras tanto conversaban

-Zuko, porque no vino Mai?- preguntó Suki mientras leían el menú

-Pues... a ella no le gustan este tipo de cosas- respondió Zuko sin mucho interés

-Por cierto, te casarás con ella verdad?- preguntó Sokka

-Amm… pues... si- Zuko sonaba muy poco convincente

-Pues que bien- terminó de decir Sokka

-Si, así es- dijo el maestro fuego con un enorme suspiro

-Zuko, estas bien? te pusiste un poco extraño- preguntó Suki

-No, estoy bien

Así es, se tenía que casar con Mai, Zuko no había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pues tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas; primero, cuando fue exiliado de su nación, una sola cosa era la que ocupaba su mente, el Avatar, capturarlo para llevarlo ante su padre, más de tres largos años con éste propósito, luego cuando ayudó a Azula en Ba Sing Se y regresar a su país nuevamente ahora como un héroe, no podía pensar en nada más que en su padre, en tratar de que él lo aceptara finalmente, en ser el hijo que Ozai quería, y otra cosa más; en encargarse de que el avatar no siguiera vivo.  
Si pasaba tiempo con Mai, mucho tiempo para ser exactos, pero él lo hacía más que nada por tener compañía, y porque claro, era su novia, tenía que estar con ella, pero había olvidado por completo el asunto del matrimonio. Luego cuando se fue de la Nación del Fuego, su mente se centró en lograr entrar al grupo de Aang, en obtener la aprobación y la confianza de cada uno de ellos, especialmente la de la bella Katara, enseñarle el dominio del fuego al Avatar, ayudarlo para vencer a su propio padre, luchar contra su hermana Azula, convertirse en el nuevo Señor del Fuego, restaurar la paz en el mundo entero. El pobre muchacho no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar en descansar un poquito si quiera.

Pero ahora que se lo recordaban sabía que tenía que suceder en algún momento, él como Señor del Fuego necesitaba casarse, y mejor si era lo antes posible, y quien mejor para eso que Mai, hija de una de las familias más nobles y poderosas de la Nación del Fuego, quizá la más rica después de la familia real, a si! y su prometida desde niños.

* * *

000000000

* * *

Mientras tanto Aang y Toph, no paraban, iban de aquí para allá

-Espera Toph- dijo Aang interrumpiendo la diversión

-Que pasa pies ligeros, no me digas que ya te cansaste?

-No, pero tengo algo importante que hacer

-Qué cosa?

-Bueno, esto es un secreto, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero yo ya te considero mi mejor amiga así que… quisiera compartir esto contigo

Toph guardó silencio en espera de lo que el chico de los tatuajes tenía que decirle

-Debo hablar con Katara… yo... quiero decirle, que… la amo

La reacción un poco sorprendida de Toph fue evidente, pero aun así no dijo nada

-Toph, te dije esto porque eres mi mejor amiga, y porque confío en ti- repitió Aang como en una súplica para ver la respuesta de su amiga

-Sí, lo se Aang- la voz de Toph tembló por un momento -Solo que no me lo esperé

-Lo sé, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, no me atreví

-No importa, está bien

-Amm... vamos?- le preguntó Aang

-Si- respondió la maestra tierra

Juntos se encaminaron para buscar al resto de sus compañeros, al poco rato los vieron en un restaurant

-Vamos Toph, ahi están- dijo Aang

-Aang, yo en un momento te alcanzo, estaré en otro juego

-Está bien, pero irás sola?

-Yo puedo cuidarme bien pies ligeros!- Toph le propinó un pequeño golpe, o más bien, un golpe típico de ella a su amigo

Toph se alejó de ahí mientras Aang entró en el restaurant.

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Hola chicos!- saludó a sus amigos

-Hola Aang- respondieron todos

-Katara podemos hablar?

-Claro Aang- le respondió ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Aang y Katara habían salido del restaurant y ahora estaban a solas en una pequeña banca, bajo un gran árbol, cerca de un pequeño laguito, muy apartados de todos.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, al parecer Aang no se atrevía a decir nada. Katara al notar que su amigo no hablaba entonces fue ella quien comenzó.

-Si Aang, que quieres decirme?

Aang estaba muy nervioso, no dijo nada, tan solo la miraba y apartaba la vista frotándose las manos en su pantalón.

-Aang está todo bien?- volvió a preguntar Katara

-Katara, hace tiempo yo… quería decirte algo muy importante- se atrevió a decir Aang después de unos segundos

-Entonces dime

-Katara...yo...yo

-Si?

-Bueno yo...mmm...

-Vamos Aang, seguro puedes decirme lo que sea

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Aang de manera repentina

Los ojos azules de la maestra agua se abrieron de pronto al escuchar éstas palabras, no se lo había esperado en lo más mínimo.

Ella amaba a Aang... eso era seguro, pero… no sabía de qué manera, reconoció que en algún tiempo, los primeros meses cuando lo conoció, sentía una extraña sensación hacia él, probablemente fue el entusiasmo por saber que era el avatar, la única esperanza en el mundo para terminar con la guerra que ella tanto odiaba, por quitarle a su madre y a su padre de cierta manera, ya que tenía bastante tiempo sin verlo debido a que había tenido que irse obligatoriamente para luchar junto al resto de los guerreros de su tribu contra la Nación del Fuego. Para ser más clara, Aang era su esperanza, y la del mundo entero, y ella reaccionó como tal, por eso, decidió estar siempre a su lado, cuidar de él, acompañarlo en su larga travesía por todo el mundo, ayudarlo a terminar con la guerra de los cien años, y con todo el tiempo compartido llegó a creer que el chico le gustaba.

Pero desde unos meses a la fecha pensaba que el cariño tan fuerte que le tenía a Aang no era más que el de un hermano. Algo parecido a lo que sentía por su querido Sokka, pero diferente de cierta manera, estaba más claro que el agua, su propio elemento, que no tenía para nada en orden sus sentimientos.

En este momento no sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar. No podía responder nada.

Estuvieron un largo momento en silencio, Katara no sabía que responder y Aang no sabía que decir después de esto.

-Bien, que me dices?- dijo Aang finalmente en un intento por terminar con el nerviosismo que tenía

-Aang... yo... no se qué responderte- dijo Katara mirando al suelo.

Después levantó la vista hacia Aang –Es que… yo no sabía que tu….

Aang sabía que Katara no podía darle una respuesta en ese momento, y como el buen chico que era la entendió más que perfectamente y trató de tranquilizarla

-No te preocupes Katara, no tienes que responder nada aun, te dejo pensar y aclarar tus sentimientos

-Muchas gracias Aang- dijo ella, realmente le agradecía tal gesto a Aang

El niño evitó la mirada de Katara y finalmente dijo –Creo que iré a caminar

Así sin decir más se levantó de la pequeña banquita de madera y se encaminó aún más apartado de la fiesta.

Después de caminar una pequeña parte se sentó sobre una roca cerca de un árbol. No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de tristeza

-Que ocurre pies ligeros- pregunto Toph quien se acercó a el

-Toph, no sabía que estabas aquí. Me asustaste

-Oh, lo siento- le dijo la maestra tierra con un tono divertido. Después levantó un pequeño asiento de tierra y se sentó sobre él. –Bueno, que ocurre?- Volvió a preguntar

-Le dije a Katara lo que te dije que le diría- respondió Aang

-Ah, y… que dijo ella?

-Bueno…- Aang miro hacia el suelo, luego continuó –Quizá ella no me ame

-Porque lo dices?

-Es que… no me respondió nada

-Eso no significa que no te amé

Aang suspiró nuevamente –No se Toph, quizá no me quiere como yo a ella

-Pies ligeros no me gusta que estés triste- Toph le dio un golpe algo fuerte en el hombro al chico –Vamos Aang, seguro te dirá lo mismo ella, y aunque no sea así recuerda que puedes contar conmigo y yo puedo darle una paliza a la princesita

Aang le sonrió –Gracias Toph, pero mejor no hagas lo de la paliza.

-Oh, claro, olvidé que no debo darle palizas a mis amigos

Aang sonrió nuevamente –Bien, regresemos a la fiesta- dijo Aang incorporándose

-Está bien

Ambos chicos regresaron al escándalo de la celebración, y nuevamente se contagiaron un poco con la alegría que emanaba de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto Katara regresó al restaurant un poco desanimada, se sentó en la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano

Zuko sabía que algo le pasaba, así que se acercó a ella y en voz baja le preguntó

-Katara que te pasa?

-No es nada

-Segura?

-Podemos hablar?- le preguntó ella, aprovechando que Sokka estaba tan entretenido comiendo que ni siquiera prestaba atención, y que Suki había ido al tocador

-Claro que si- dijo el, luego volteó a ver a Sokka –Sokka ya volvemos

Sokka ni siquiera pudo responder, la comida lo tenía muy ocupado.

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón del restaurant y entonces Katara comenzó

-Zuko acabo de enterarme que Aang está enamorado de mi

Esto no era una sorpresa para Zuko, pues al parecer le sorprendió mas bien que Katara no lo supiera, todo el mundo ya lo sabía menos ella, se notaba en la mirada del avatar hacia ella, en el tono en que le hablaba, en su comportamiento y en como la trataba.

-Y porque lo dices en ese tono?- pregunto Zuko con extrañeza

-Porque yo no sé si siento lo mismo por él

-Yo creí que ustedes…- Zuko se detuvo ahí

-No!- le dijo Katara casi gritando

-Lo siento, es que yo solo pensé- se disculpó el –Ósea, como que no sabes, si lo amas o no

-Si lo amo, eso lo sé, pero no sé cómo lo amo, no se la manera, mira, al principio yo me entusiasme mucho con Aang, llegue a creer que me gustaba, pero ahora hay veces que lo veo como a un hermano. Si entiendes?

-Sí, creo

-Y él se entristeció al ver que no le respondí nada

-Ya veo. Por eso te sientes mal?

-Si, no me gusta ver triste a Aang, menos si es mi culpa!

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. En el corazón no se manda

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar así Zuko

Era cierto, Zuko nunca decía cosas como esas

–_Pero que cursilería acabo de decir! Porque dije eso!? De donde me salió?! Yo ni siquiera sabía que esas palabras se podían utilizar juntas en una sola frase!- _pensó el Señor del Fuego para después sonreírle a la maestra agua frente a él

En cierta forma esto hizo sentir bien a Zuko, él siempre había pensado que Katara amaba a Aang, pero ahora sabía que quizá no, y tal vez ahora el no sería ningún impedimento para ellos, y quizá, solo quizá, en el más remoto de los casos podría imaginarse en tener una mínima oportunidad con ella...

-_Ah que tonterías estoy pensando, claro que no! Eso nunca! Vamos Zuko, ya no pienses cosas tontas, te casarás con Mai, recuérdalo, Mai, Mai, Mai. Ella es la chica en la que debes pensar siempre. Olvida la tonta idea de que tú y Katara pueden ser algo, es estúpido por donde lo veas!_-

* * *

**-continuará-**


	5. Sentimientos

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 5 **

**"Sentimientos"**

* * *

El equipo avatar continuaba en sus "vacaciones" si es que así se le podían llamar en la Nación del Fuego, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en reuniones larguísimas y aburridas sobre el gobierno de la Nación del Fuego, así como las ideas y planes para restaurar la paz y cosas por el estilo.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que cada uno se había alejado de su hogar, en su tarea por ayudar al avatar, que por fin era tiempo de volver, de regresar a sus hogares, con su familia, con su gente. Por fin era tiempo de descansar y relajarse, era tiempo de volver a su vida de antes, aunque claro, que la vida de nadie volvería a ser la misma, después de tan larga travesía y tantas cosas vividas.

Se había acordado que en unos días cada uno tendría que volver a su hogar, a excepción de Aang, el debía quedarse con Zuko un tiempo más atendiendo asuntos pendientes.

* * *

000000000

* * *

Katara despertó de un salto en su habitación -Fue solo un sueño- se dijo para sí misma tratando de calmarse.

Volvió a recostarse en la almohada y cerró los ojos en un inútil esfuerzo por volver a dormir. Al ver que no lo lograba salió de su habitación para caminar un momento por el palacio.

En el piso de abajo encontró a Zuko sentado sobre un pequeño sofá. El Señor del Fuego contemplaba la enorme chimenea frente a él.

-Hola Zuko, tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó ella

-Katara- Zuko la miró -pues no

-Quieres hablar?- Katara se sentó a su lado

El sillón era pequeño, por lo tanto, la distancia entre ambos era muy poca. Zuko notó esto al instante y se aclaró un poco la garganta para comenzar a hablar

-Pues... ahora soy lo que siempre soñé y tengo todo lo que siempre quise, soy el Señor del Fuego, gobierno mi nación entera, hago todo lo que puedo por devolver la paz al mundo, pero no tengo a mi padre, ni a mi hermana, ni a... mi madre- una lagrima resbaló sin permiso por la mejilla del maestro fuego, después continuó -Sé que mi padre y mi hermana han hecho cosas horribles, pero son mi familia aun así, y mi madre... no sé nada de ella, no sé dónde esté, ni si sigue con vida

Katara colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Zuko y lo miró con ternura y comprensión. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan melancólico, tan triste, tan vulnerable

-Zuko, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero escucha, no estás solo y nunca lo estarás, tienes amigos, tienes a tu tío y... me tienes a mi también- Katara le sonrió, Zuko la miró y ella continuó -Siempre puedes contar conmigo, estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites

-Gracias Katara, pero... tú y los demás pronto tendrán que irse- le dijo Zuko

-Aunque no puedas verme, bastará con que pienses en mí, así me sentirás cerca, yo también pensaré en ti, lo prometo- la voz de ella era tan dulce, tan comprensiva, tan cálida, que era capaz de reconfortarte tan solo con escucharla

-Y yo prometo que cada vez que mire la Luna pensaré en ti- le sonrió Zuko

-Eres muy dulce Zuko

-Es genial que pienses eso- bromeó el –Normalmente nadie lo cree- la expresión de tristeza comenzaba a abandonar su rostro

-Pues yo si. Nunca pensé que pudieses ser así

-No sé qué me pasa últimamente- confesó el

-Pues yo tampoco sé que te pase, ni porque ahora dices cosas como estas, antes solías estar siempre molesto, pero me agrada que seas así

-Gracias Katara- se pudo notar un muy pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico que la miraba sonriendo

-Ya tengo que irme a dormir Señor del Fuego- rio ella ante el incómodo momento

-Está bien lady Katara- bromeó

Ella se levantó del sofá -buenas noches

-Buenas noches

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Tio, tio!- Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron al general Iroh -¡Necesito hablar contigo tio!- escuchó la voz de su sobrino

Abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba

-Que ocurre Zuko?, es de madrugada y tu golpeas la puerta como si quisieras derribar un árbol- le dijo Iroh

Zuko sin esperar invitación ingresó a la habitación de su tío apenas éste había abierto la puerta

-Tío, tengo que hablar contigo, de algo muy importante!

-Zuko cálmate, que pasa?

-Tío, tengo un gran problema, no sé qué hacer!- Zuko solo daba vueltas por toda la habitación

Iroh comenzó a preocuparse mientras seguía a su sobrino con la mirada

-Zuko, tienes que calmarte, ven siéntate- ambos tomaron asiento sobre la pequeña salita de la habitación del general Iroh

-Ahora sí, puedes decirme que te ocurre

-Es que, yo... bueno... estoy muy confundido

-Y a qué se debe?

-Pues… Hace un tiempo, siento que... pues... que siento algo por, alguien

-Y ese alguien no es Mai cierto?

-No tío, es alguien más- suspiró Zuko

-Acaso es la joven maestra agua?- preguntó Iroh,

Era bastante lógico que él se diera cuenta del nuevo comportamiento de su sobrino, pues lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo.

-Como lo sabes?-

-Zuko, eh notado un comportamiento de ti hacia ella algo diferente de lo que eres con el resto de las personas

-Ah… pero tío, ¿¡qué hago!? no sé si realmente siento algo por ella, no sé si ella siente algo por mí, y siento que ya no puedo callar esto!

-Zuko, si estas a este grado de desesperado quiere decir que ella si significa algo para ti

-Esto es terrible tío!-

-No has considerado en decírselo?- preguntó Iroh

-¿¡Que!?- Zuko se incorporó de su asiento -Como se te ocurre tío!-

-Porque no?- Iroh también se levantó

-Porque? Porque? bien, te diré el porqué; porque es una completa locura! porque no puedo llegar y decirle, "oye creo que me gustas pero no estoy seguro", porque incluso si se lo dijera es obvio que ella no aceptaría tener nada conmigo, porque se supone que debo casarme con Mai lo más pronto posible, porque ella es una maestra agua y yo un maestro fuego, se supone que por ley nuestras culturas no pueden unirse y porque en unos días mas se ira y no sé si volveré a verla

Iroh escuchó todos los argumentos de su sobrino con atención

-Escucha sobrino- tocó el hombro de Zuko -a veces es en la vida es necesario arriesgarse, y sacrificarlo todo para alcanzar la felicidad, la vida se trata de riesgos, si no hay riesgos como podríamos llamarla "vida"

-Entonces tu crees que deba decírselo?- preguntó Zuko después de unos minutos de pensarse la respuesta de su tío

-Sé que quizá no sea una buena idea, y que quizá debas desistir de esos pensamientos que tienes, pero solo puedes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, recuerda que sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré- El general le dio un cálido abrazo a su tan querido sobrino.

-Gracias tío

Era cierto, él sabía que su tío siempre lo apoyaría, que estaría con él como lo había estado desde que tenía memoria, al menos, si decidía decírselo a Katara y recibía una respuesta negativa por parte de todo el mundo sabía que del él no obtendría una así, sino todo lo contrario. Estaría para limpiar sus lágrimas como tantas veces lo había hecho.

* * *

**\- continuará -**


	6. Discuciones

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Discusiones"**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko y sus amigos se encontraban desayunando en compañía de Mai y Ty Lee, en el enorme comedor principal del palacio, el cual se encontraba adornado con algunas rosas en el centro, y tenía un borde de oro que rodeaba todo el contorno, las sillas igualmente tenían piezas de oro, y había bastantes de éstas.  
Había cientos de alimentos, propios para el desayuno claro. Todos resultaban simplemente exquisitos a la vista.

El plato de Sokka lograba resaltar del resto. Pues contaba con una cantidad exagerada de comida.

Durante todo el desayuno el comedor estaba lleno de risas, platicas y bromas.

Aang y Katara cruzaron una mirada, pero al instante ambos la apartaron bajando un poco la cabeza, Zuko notó el comportamiento de ambos, y casi en susurro le preguntó a Katara, quien se encontraba a su lado. Como siempre cada vez que se reunían a la mesa.

-Está todo bien con Aang?

-Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho desde aquella noche en que te conté sobre… ya sabes

-Ya veo

La voz de Ty Lee interrumpió su pequeña conversación

-Por cierto Suki, cuando iremos a la isla Kyochi?

-Pues, hemos estado hablando y creo que nos marcharemos en dos días- respondió ella

-Tan pronto?- preguntó Zuko -me hubieran avisado antes, así hubiera podido organizarles una despedida adecuada

-Ya tuve suficiente con aquella celebración de la paz Zuko, no creo querer otra fiesta- dijo Toph

-Toph tiene razón Zuko, está mejor si nos vamos así- dijo Katara

-Pero... es muy pronto- insistió Zuko con aparente angustia

-Katara y yo estamos ansiosos por regresar a nuestra tribu y ver a papá, a Gran Gran y al abuelito Pakku- dijo Sokka

-Creo que no le gusta que le digas así Sokka- le aclaró Katara

-Como sea- respondió su hermano metiéndose un bocadillo a la boca

-Chicos, no pueden quedarse unos días más?- volvió a preguntar Zuko casi en una súplica

-No lo creo, tenemos que regresar pronto, hace un año que estamos lejos de nuestros hogares- dijo Katara

-Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con quedarme para siempre- rió Toph

-En realidad nadie los tiene Toph- Sokka masticaba con dificultad ante tanta comida en su boca –Todos quieren la vida que tiene Zuko ahora- terminó por decir, para meterse otro bocadillo

-Zuko, nos quedaríamos encantados, pero, en verdad extrañamos a nuestra familia- dijo Katara en el tono más amable que pudo

En realidad era cierto que nadie tenía problemas en quedarse, para siempre, como había dicho la maestra tierra, y menos Katara, por ella encantada de quedarse a lado de su amigo de la Nación del Fuego, para poder hacerle compañía unos días más, ayudarlo para que no sintiera tan solo como se lo había dicho la noche anterior, quería que él estuviera bien antes de que ella se fuera, ofrecerle todo su apoyo.

Pero era cierto, tenían que marcharse pronto, no había de otra. Realmente extrañaba a su pueblo.

-Sí, entiendo- se resignó el maestro fuego

-Vamos Zuko, yo seguiré aquí- le animó Aang

-Sí, lo se Aang- Zuko le devolvió una amable mirada a su amigo

Al terminar el desayuno los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse como ya era costumbre, algunos iban a pasear por el palacio, otros salían al mercado que estaba cerca del palacio, otros salían por ahí a caminar por horas en los alrededores del palacio, estaban fascinados con La Nación del Fuego.

Zuko se acercó a Mai

-Mai, quieres ir a caminar?

-Ahora no Zuko, iré a mi casa

-Pero… pensé que podíamos hacer algo juntos, como ir a dar una vuelta por el estanque de los patos-tortuga, como antes

-No tengo ganas- respondió secamente

-Vamos, el día es hermoso

-No me agrada el Sol

-Bueno, pero… entonces podemos hacer alguna otra cosa. No quieres una tarta de fresa con pétalos de rosa? Como a ti te gustan!- Zuko le sonrió

-Dije que no Zuko. Que te pasa hoy? Por qué tan "atento"?

-Bueno… solo quisiera pasar tiempo contigo y ya

-No te creo. Estaré en mi casa, si quieres, puedes venir a verme más tarde

Mai se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más

El solo bajó la mirada

-Está todo bien entre tú y Mai, Zuko?- al escuchar la dulce voz de la maestra agua levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules

-Algo así- le respondió el, luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabía porque cada vez que hablaba con ella le sonreía, normalmente él no era de sonreír mucho, pero era algo involuntario, cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba sonriendo como un tonto ante ella, siempre… absolutamente siempre caía ante la maestra agua.

-Katara, quieres ir a ver el estanque de los patos-tortuga?- le preguntó

-Por supuesto- respondió ella con una sonrisa aún más linda que las que solía darle a todo el mundo.

No se podía culpar a Zuko por quedar hipnotizado cuando la miraba sonreír así.

* * *

000000000

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del estanque, mientras alimentaban a los pequeños patos tortugas.

-Esto es tan relajante- le dijo Katara

-Sí, me gusta mucho este lugar- la nostalgia invadió el rostro de Zuko de pronto -Era el lugar favorito de mi madre, al igual que ahora es el mío

-Es muy lindo que tengas bellos recuerdos de tu madre

-Si...- en ese instante Zuko recordó que Katara tampoco tenía a su madre -Lo siento Katara, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, sé que tu madre...

-Está bien Zuko, no hay problema

-Gracias- una vez más él le sonrió -por todo

-A que te refieres con todo?

-A todo exactamente, gracias por perdonarme, por confiar en mí, por poyarme, por todo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -No hay porque agradecer Zuko, has cambiado, lo demostraste y ahora está todo bien

-Recuerdas como éramos antes?- le preguntó Zuko

-Sí, recuerdo que eras un mal humorado que solo atacabas sin parar- Katara intentó alegrar el ambiente

Una vez más ambos se sonrieron

-La verdad es que tienes razón- admitió el muchacho

-Zuko podemos hablar- la voz de Mai los sobresaltó un poco

-Mai, creí que habías ido a tu casa- le dijo Zuko incorporándose del suelo

-Podemos hablar?- preguntó Mai una vez mas

-Mai, ahora estaba un poco ocupado- Mientras decía esto miró a Katara

-No, yo ya me tengo que ir Zuko, después hablamos- Katara se incorporó también -Nos vemos Mai

Pero la chica no le respondió, así Katara sin decir más se alejó del lugar

-Mai que te sucede?- le reclamó Zuko una vez que estaban a solas

-No, que te sucede a ti Zuko?

-A que te refieres?

-A ti y la campesina esa

-Katara?

-Sí, ella, no soy tonta Zuko, crees que no me doy cuenta?

-De que hablas?

-De ti y ella. Ahora hasta la invitas a pasear- el tono de voz de Mai comenzaba a subir

-Eso que tiene de malo? Somos amigos, además yo quería salir contigo, y tú no quisiste

-No me vengas con eso ahora, tú nunca quieres salir a pasear conmigo

-Porque a ti no te gusta pasear conmigo! Siempre que lo hacemos terminamos mal

-Esa no es excusa para que al momento en que me doy la vuelta vas y coqueteas con esa

-Mai, estas exagerando! Katara es mi amiga!

-Eh visto la manera en que se miran Zuko

-Que?

-Tú la miras diferente, eres diferente cuando está cerca, y ella… ella siempre está mirándote!

Acaso era cierto? De verdad Katara miraba a Zuko siempre?

Por un momento Zuko no supo que responder

-Mai, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo

Él se dispuso a irse, pero ella se lo impidió

-No quiero volver a verte con ella

-Disculpa? Quieres prohibirme a mis amistades?

-Ya lo dije, y solo te voy a advertir una cosa, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte

-Algo como qué?

-Tu y yo vamos a casarnos Zuko- la voz de Mai volvió a su calma habitual -No lo olvides- dijo finalmente para retirarse de ahí también

Zuko la miró mientras ella se alejaba y con un suspiró pensó ~_No lo olvido Mai, lo recuerdo cada día_~

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Tío de verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó Zuko mientras se separaba del abrazo de Iroh

-Zuko, quiero ir a atender mi tienda de té, sabes que vendré muy seguido a verte y tú también puedes ir allá- le respondió Iroh

-Sí, lo sé, pero...- Zuko no supo cómo terminar la frase.

No quería parecer egoísta al impedirle la felicidad a su tío, él sabía muy bien que Iroh amaba su tienda de té, y que desde hace algún tiempo quería volver ahí para preparar y servir té a la gente, pero no se había marchado por quedarse a hacer compañía a su sobrino, aunque lo necesitaba cerca no podía decirle que no se fuera.

-Todo estará bien sobrino, aunque si quieres me quedo un tiempo más contigo

-No tío, ve a atender tu tienda de té- Zuko tuvo que fingir una sonrisa -Tienes razón yo estaré muy bien- aunque en realidad hubiera deseado decirle que se quedara con él

Iroh le dio un abrazo más a su sobrino. A él también le dolía dejarlo, después de todo, siempre lo había considerado un hijo, y más aún después de la muerte de su amado Lu Ten.

Pero lo hacía por su propio bien, Zuko tenía que aprender a gobernar el palacio por sí solo, Iroh lo ayudaba bastante a decir verdad, pero eso no podía seguir así, Zuko debía hacerlo el mismo. Aunque por supuesto, siempre lo apoyaría en todo.

Además de que extrañaba su tienda de té. Pero, estaba dispuesto a quedarse si Zuko se lo pedía, pues prefería antes que nada a su sobrino.

Para su sorpresa finalmente Zuko insistió en que estaría bien, y le dijo que se fuera tranquilo.

* * *

**-continuará-**

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, eh tenido exámenes :c pero hoy tuve unos minutitos libres y esto salió ;)**

**Para los fans del Maiko que leen este fic (cosa que no creo) por favor no se molesten ni se ofendan.**


	7. Despedidas

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 7**

**"La despedida"**

* * *

Pasados ya los días que el equipo avatar había decidido permanecer en La Nación del Fuego se llegó el momento de partir, así una mañana el grupo se preparaba y alistaban sus últimas pertenencias.

Zuko el día anterior había entregado obsequios a cada uno de sus amigos que se marchaban.

Se sentía triste por esto, él no era del tipo "amigable", desde pequeño le había costado hacer amistades, y por eso lo común era verlo acompañado de su primo Lu Ten, nadie recordaba haberlo visto con algún amiguito del reino de la Nación del Fuego aparte de su primo.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de sentirse solo casi siempre, si no fuera por su tío sí que lo estaría, habría estado completamente solo de no ser por su madre y su tío, después de ser un niño tímido, y crecer para convertirse en un chico violento e irritante, al cual él más mínimo detalle lo molestaba a niveles exagerados, había conseguido hacerse de unos amigos, no, eran más que eso, eran un equipo, mejor dicho, él ya los consideraba familia, porque lo eran, realmente así era.

Ellos habían visto su peor lado, y aun así, pudieron perdonarlo y mejor aún, aprendieron a confiar en él, y eso hace una familia no? La familia siempre está ahí, y te perdona a pesar de tus errores, te ayuda a levantarte cuando te has caído, te vuelven a mostrar el camino correcto cuando te has equivocado.

Y eso era lo que habían hecho sus amigos, Zuko ya no podía verlos de otra manera, eran su familia ahora, eran parte fundamental de su vida, cada uno ocupada un espacio especial en ese corazón noble del maestro fuego.

Lo más triste es que no era muy seguro que se volverían a ver, ahora él como Señor del Fuego estaría todo el tiempo ocupado, y quizá vería muy seguido a Aang, pero no al resto. Lo más probable era que cada uno hiciera sus vidas desde donde las habían dejado, cada quien por separado. Vivían en distintas partes del mundo! Tan lejos unos de otros, no eran precisamente "vecinos" como para visitarse cada vez que quisieran.

Tan solo pensar en esto le comprimía el corazón al Señor del Fuego, genial, había perdido a su verdadera familia y ahora perdía a los que él consideraba y lo consideraban una familia.

Que podía ser peor? La suerte no estaba de lado de Zuko. En momentos como ese le venían a la cabeza las dolorosas palabras de su padre "_Tuviste suerte de nacer"_…

Unas horas antes de partir Zuko mandó llamar a Sokka

-Sokka quiero pedirte un favor

-Claro Zuko, dime

-Quisiera que... bueno, quizá no deba pedirte esto, porque es claro que aunque no lo pida tú lo harás

-A qué te refieres?

-Cuida bien de Katara por favor- le dijo e inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la cara que puso el de ojos azules trató de justificarse -Ya sabes, a veces puede ser un poco impulsiva y hace cosas sin pensar y pues…

-Tranquilo amigo, cuidaré bien de ella- le aseguró Sokka con calma

-Gracias- Zuko sonrió satisfecho.

-Solo una pregunta

-Si?

-Acaso sientes algo por mi hermana?

El maestro fuego abrió grandemente sus ojos ámbar –Q-que?

-Es así?

Aunque la mayoría creía lo contrario, Sokka era un muchacho bastante inteligente, y más aún, cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermana menor, observaba a todo el que se le acercara, con las intenciones que fueran. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta Sokka la cuidaba perfectamente bien, estaba pendiente de todo alrededor de ella, de que siempre estuviera bien, de quien le hacía daño, de quien la hacía sonreír, de quien era buena compañía para ella y quien no, etc... En ese aspecto, el chico era admirable.

Zuko no respondía

-Entonces tu silencio dice mucho- insistió el moreno

-Sokka… yo

-Tranquilo Zuko, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, uno no elige de quien enamorarse cierto?

Por increíble que le pareciera a Zuko, Sokka lo entendía más de lo que él mismo se entendía –Gracias por no cuestionarme nada

-No soy quien para hacerlo

-Entonces… ahora que lo sabes quisiera pedirte otro favor

-De que se trata?

-No le digas nada a tu hermana

-Por qué no?

-Por favor Sokka, no quiero que ella lo sepa, no ahora, no así, no puedo… no aún…- Zuko hablaba a una velocidad muy alta

-Tranquilo amigo, no es a mí a quien corresponde decírselo, si no a ti, y yo no cometeré una imprudencia

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás por favor

-Te lo prometo descuida

* * *

000000000

* * *

El barco que los llevaría a casa esperaba pacientemente ser abordado por los jóvenes.

Aang le dio un cálido abrazo a Katara

-Aang, no quisiera irme y saber que estás enojado conmigo- le dijo ella

-No estoy enojado contigo Katara, jamás podría enojarme contigo- el avatar le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, le sonrió con amor, como siempre le había sonreído desde aquella vez en que la conoció, le sonrió como no le sonreía a nadie más, como solo lo hacía con ella.

-Gracias- ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque distinta, Katara le sonreía con ternura, con cariño, con amor maternal, con agradecimiento -Vendrás a visitarnos cierto?

-Por supuesto, iré muy pronto seguramente

Aang tenía la certeza de que ella algún día lo aceptaría, no perdería la esperanza y no se dejaba vencer, pues lo mejor era que podría ir a verla cuantas veces quisiera, en su fiel amigo Appa le era posible, la visitaría siempre, la conquistaría finalmente.

Mientras tanto por la mejilla de Ty Lee resbaló una pequeña lágrima al abrazar a Mai

-Te extrañaré Mai

-Ya no llores Ty Lee, yo también- le respondió su amiga

-Quizá no te vea en mucho tiempo Mai, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-Está bien Ty Lee, lo sé, al igual tú conmigo

-Como cuando éramos niñas recuerdas?

-No te pongas melancólica Ty Lee

-Lo siento

-Pero si… lo recuerdo

Quizá Ty Lee era la única persona con la que Mai no podía ser tan cruel, después de todo habían sido amigas desde niñas, se conocían a la perfección, Mai sabía que Ty Lee aún era muy ingenua e infantil pero sobre todo sensible, y la más mínima palabra de rechazo o desprecio la hacían sentirse sumamente mal. Por eso, la chica intentaba no ser con ella como era con el resto de las personas.

Y finalmente, llegó el turno de Zuko de despedir a Katara

-Yo… Katara… realmente espero que te valla muy bien- le dijo él

-Gracias Zuko, también espero lo mismo para ti, suerte con tu nación estoy segura que sabrás como llevar a la Nación del Fuego y al mundo a la paz.

-Gracias Katara, haré lo mejor que pueda

En ese instante ella se lanzó a los brazos de él, dándole el abrazo que él tanto deseaba, Zuko la sostuvo en sus brazos por unos segundos, quizá más, fue un tiempo preciso, ni demasiado largo, ni demasiado corto, fue un tiempo exacto, en el que ambos unieron su cuerpo al del otro, sintiendo su piel, su aroma, la cercanía, el tacto. Sintiéndose bien en los brazos del otro, una sensación hermosa. Ambos cerraron los ojos al instante, era así como los besos, necesitas cerrar los ojos si lo haces con amor, para disfrutar el momento. Pues algo parecido transmitía ese abrazo, era una emoción inmensa en un "simple" abrazo.

Nadie más se dio cuenta por supuesto, para todos había sido solo eso, un abrazo. Para ellos no, para ellos había sido… bueno… no siquiera podía explicarse con palabras, era un abrazo que al parecer ambos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando y deseando. Solo Zuko y Katara pudieron experimentar aquella hermosa sensación, y digo experimentar porque ni siquiera ellos lo podían entender.

El maestro fuego la observó una vez más mientras ella se marchaba de espaldas hacía él, quizá la última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, o quizá la última vez, para no verla nunca más, lucía tan hermosa como siempre, miró su cabello, llevaba puesto el prendedor en forma de mariposa que él le había obsequiado aquella noche en la celebración.

Ella se alejó poco a poco, Zuko corrió tras ella en un impulso que no pudo detener

-Katara yo!...

-Si?- la chica se giró para ver los ojos ámbar del Señor del Fuego

-Amm…-Zuko pasó la mano por su nuca –Cuídate mucho y saludos a tu padre- dijo, sintiéndose patético

-Gracias Zuko, cuídate tú también- ella le sonrió de nueva cuenta y procedió a alejarse

Y así finalmente después de largos y tristes minutos los chicos abordaron la nave de la Nación del Fuego que Zuko les había asignado para que llevara a cada uno a sus respectivos destinos. Habían decidido viajar juntos en un mismo barco, hasta que llegara el turno por fin de separarse.

Zuko, Aang y Mai observaban como la el barco se alejaba,

Aang suspiró -Los voy a extrañar

-Si… yo también- respondió Zuko

Ahí, en ese gran barco se alejaba la mujer que despertaba tantos sentimientos en él maestro fuego, la única que lograba confundirlo tanto, ahí se iba ese gran misterio por saber que sentía el por ella y también… que sentía ella por él, se alejaba la oportunidad de ser feliz, quizá la mejor oportunidad de toda su vida. Katara… la dulce Katara, su más hermoso pensamiento de día y de noche…

* * *

**\- Continuará -**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues.****.****. Gracias por leerlo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde sugerencias hasta lo que no les gusta. **

**Gracias a todos los que me escriben, lo pareció mucho **

**Saludos nos leemos ;)**


	8. Un corazón que nunca fue correspondido

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Un corazón que nunca fue correspondido"**

* * *

-Llevamos horas viajando en este barco, creo que comienzo a marearme- se quejó Sokka

-Está bien Sokka, llegaremos pronto- lo calmó Katara

Al poco rato el barco zarpó en la isla Kyochi.

Todos los chicos a bordo bajaron, y la isla estaba más que contenta de volver a ver a sus héroes, y sobre todo a su guerrera líder, Suki.

Después de alabanzas, fiestas, y un enorme banquete se despidieron del pueblo, para continuar su viaje.

Suki y Sokka se miraron y se tomaron de las manos una vez más

-Te extrañaré- le dijo Suki y se acercó a el

-Y yo a ti, pero vendré por ti pronto, en cuanto pueda llevarte conmigo a la tribu agua para poder formalizar al fin lo nuestro, y poder comprometernos en matrimonio

Suki sonrió –Te amo- dijo

-Y yo te amo a ti- le respondió Sokka seguido de un beso

A Sokka se le escapó una pequeña lágrima, sabía que la vería pronto, no era una despedida definitiva, quizá solo unas semanas, pero no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta al alejarse de la chica que amaba.

* * *

000000000

* * *

El atardecer lucía hermoso, resaltando aún más las vestiduras del Señor del Fuego, quien se dirigía a la casa de su prometida.

-Señor del fuego- dijo un criado de la mansión de Mai haciendo una reverencia –Adelante, que se le ofrece?

-Quiero hablar con Mai

-Enseguida la llamo señor

Un par de minutos después la joven bajó por las escaleras de su enorme mansión

–Zuko- saludó ella sin interés aparente

-Mai necesito hablar contigo

-Disculpa, no escuché un saludo de tu parte- dijo mientras se ponía de frente a su prometido

-Lo siento…- Zuko suspiró -amm… hola Mai, necesitamos hablar

-Sobre qué?- preguntó ella con indiferencia

-Sobre… nosotros…

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Bueno, aquí estoy- dijo Toph

-No te alegra volver a casa?- preguntó Katara

-Bueno, no me emociona tanto-

-Todo va a estar bien Toph, tus padres ya no son como antes, sabemos que cambiaron por la carta que te enviaron

**FLASHBACK**

_Toph paseaba cómodamente por los pasillos del palacio de la Nación del Fuego cuando un sirviente se acercó a ella y le dijo que le habían enviado una carta._

_Toph pidió a Katara que la leyera por ella:_

_Hola amada hija, sabemos todo lo que has hecho, como has ayudado al avatar y la manera heroica de ayudar a salvar al mundo, estábamos equivocados privándote de todo, pero no más, sabemos que eres suficientemente capaz de ser independiente, lamentamos si te hemos herido, pero te amamos Toph todo lo que queríamos era protegerte siempre, porque te creíamos incapaz de defenderte de los peligros del mundo exterior, y ahora comprobamos que no es así. Te pedimos disculpas cariño. Y te extrañamos, vuelve pronto a casa por favor._

_Lao y Poppy Beifong_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Lo sé- dijo Toph con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Así llegaron al reino tierra, exactamente donde Toph tendría que bajar, no quiso ponerse sentimental, así que evitó decir cosas como "Los quiero" o "Los voy a extrañar" prefirió decir palabras propias de su personalidad. Y acompañadas de un abrazo a ambos su despedida estaba completa.

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Bien dime de que quieres hablar

-Amm… Mai, pues… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde… Desde que tú y yo éramos niños y nuestros padres hicieron nuestro compromiso… y yo… Pues yo…- Zuko observó a Mai, quien solo guardaba silencio y después continuó –Las cosas han cambiado Mai, yo eh cambiado, bueno en realidad ambos hemos cambiado… y tú sabes que el cariño que siento por ti es muy grande, pero… No quiero lastimarte…- Zuko tragó saliva -Bien, lo que trato de decir es que… - estaba nervioso –Ya no estoy seguro de…de….que tú y yo debamos casarnos

Mai lo miró con brusquedad –Que!? Estas rompiendo nuestro compromiso?! Qué demonios te pasa Zuko¡?!

-Mai, lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo que menos quiero es quiero lastimarte, pero no sería justo para ti que nos casáramos si yo no….- se detuvo ahí, no quería pronunciar palabras que pudieran herir a Mai

-Si tu no me amas?- preguntó ella

Zuko bajó la cabeza

-Zuko, te vas a arrepentir por esto¡!- le gritó Mai

-Mai, lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño

-Tu y yo estábamos comprometidos desde niños y ahora me dices que ya no te quieres casar! Es injusto Zuko!

-Injusto es que te cases sin amor, mereces a alguien mejor, que te ame

-Creí que tú me amabas!

-Mai…

-Yo te amaba Zuko! Te amo! Así me pagas todos estos años que eh estado para ti? Amándote a pesar de todo!

-Mai… lo lamento tanto

-Largo de mi casa¡!

-Mai por favor…

-Vete!

A Zuko no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que ella decía, y salió de la casa, no sin antes decirle nuevamente lo mucho que lo sentía. En verdad le había afectado a la chica, nunca, pero absolutamente nunca la había visto así! Tan "alterada" era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir lo que sentía, e incluso le había reclamado ciertas cosas.

En verdad lamentaba mucho herirla, él la quería, la quería mucho. Desde pequeños habían crecido juntos, como lo que sus padres les habían formado, desde pequeños ellos se veían de cierta manera… bueno, sus padres les habían dicho lo que eran el uno del otro a partir de ese entonces. Zuko no la veía como a Ty Lee, la amiga de su hermana, a Mai la tomaba en cuenta como su "novia" aunque en ese entonces la mentalidad del pequeño no entendía el peso de la palabra. Pero de igual manera, se veía forzado a pasar más tiempo con Mai. Casi siempre que estaban juntos cuando eran niños, porque alguno de sus mayores así se los ordenaba.  
La costumbre creció, con el tiempo, para ambos era totalmente normal estar en compañía del otro. Ya no eran solo "el príncipe Zuko" si no "el príncipe Zuko y la señorita Mai". Para ese entonces les obligaban a estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Claro, cuando Zuko no estaba ocupado con sus padres o cuando no jugaba con su primo.

Ella aprendió a amarlo, cuando era más pequeña y víctima de las burlas de Azula, solo le gustaba el niño guapo hijo del Rey. Pero con todo el tiempo compartido, tuvo la oportunidad de admirar todas aquellas hermosas cualidades del pequeño príncipe, le resultó imposible no caer en el amor, le encantaba estar con él, y más aún la idea de que algún día, estarían juntos para siempre, gobernando la Nación del Fuego.

El por su lado aprendió a quererla, ella le resultaba agradable, a diferencia de al resto de las personas, a veces no entendía porque la gente la consideraba antipática. Todo el mundo le decía que debía amarla y él mismo lo creía así. Estaba tan acostumbrado ir con ella de un lado a otro, a cuidarla siempre, a la presencia de ella, era la única chica, aparte de su hermana con la que tenía tanta cercanía. Por eso durante tantos años creció con esa idea en mente, la idea de que amaba a Mai, tanto como ella a él…

Idea que por primera vez puso en duda cuando Katara llegó a su vida.

Si bien era cierto que durante los primeros meses de su exilio Zuko extrañaba a Mai, no solo a ella, a toda su familia. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a dejar de pensar en ella, y sin bien llegaba a hacerlo, la dejaba para segundo, o tercer plano. Y ahí se había quedado, más bien dicho, ahí había estado siempre… en un segundo plano de su vida, aunque el maestro fuego jamás lo notó.

"_Te vas a arrepentir por esto Zuko, nadie se burla de mí, te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro!" _pensaba Mai entre lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Zuko la había herido, ella lo amaba, a su manera… quizá no era la manera correcta, ni la mejor manera de amar, pero aun así, el amor es como es, y para cada quien es diferente, le había entregado su corazón y se había arriesgado a sus peores miedos por él, un claro ejemplo era Azula. La única persona a la que no odiaba, como solía hacerlo con todo el mundo, le había fallado, la había dejado así sin más, a unos cuantos pasos del altar.

Y todo por la campesina esa! Al menos eso pensaba ella, sus ojos tomaron otro brillo y un deseo incontrolable de venganza despertó hacía el infeliz que la había destrozado.

* * *

000000000

* * *

Tiempo después que a Sokka se le hizo eterno pudieron ver los enormes glaciares del polo sur, ambos hermanos sabían que estaban en casa.

Bajaron del barco y éste volvió a la nación del fuego.

Lo primero que vieron Sokka y Katara fueron a Gran Gran y Pakku quienes los esperaban ansiosos y felices, los chicos corrieron a abrazarlos.

-Gran gran, te extrañamos- le dijo Katara a su abuela

-Y yo a ustedes mis pequeños, miren cuanto han crecido

-Sokka, Katara!- Gritó inmediatamente Hakoda aproximándose a toda velocidad

-Papá!- ambos corrieron a su encuentro recibiendo un enorme abrazo por parte de su progenitor

La tribu entera recibió con gran entusiasmo a los dos jóvenes que hace poco eran solo unos chicos que se encargaban de proveer algo de alimento para su pueblo, pero que se habían convertido en grandes héroes reconocidos en todo el mundo.

-Wow, la tribu ha cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos Katara- le dijo Sokka, mientras miraba las construcciones que se habían hecho en su ausencia desde que el maestro Pakku con algunos de sus hombres habían partido a la tribu del sur para ayudar, sin duda ahora era un lugar mucho más lindo y seguro, casi parecido a su tribu hermana.

-Tienes razón Sokka, todo es más grande y lindo ahora

-Me alegra tanto que les gusten- les dijo Gran Gran

-Bien y que hay de comer?- preguntó Sokka

Todos rieron

-¿Qué? Viajé por horas! Necesito comer!

**\- DÍAS DESPUES -**

La puerta de una oscura, húmeda y grisácea celda se abrió, ahí, en una esquina, encadenada de muñecas y tobillos se encontraba la princesa de La Nación del Fuego, Azula.

Un guardia le dijo que tenía visitas, y obedeciendo las órdenes del visitante, se retiró

La princesa levantó la vista

-Tu?

* * *

**\- conitnuará-**

**Holaaa :3 espero les haya gustado un capítulo, de pronto me entraron ganas de escribir algo lindo sobre Zuko y Mai, y blah blah xD a ver si me quedó bien xD pues no soy fan de la pareja, espero les haya gustado, no quiero ser muy cruel con Mai T.T **

**Por cierto, creo que es el cap más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora :o**

**Gracias por escribirme los aprecio mucho, sigan haciéndolo por favor Ya tengo el próximo capítulo, lo subiré pronto ;) Saludos!**


	9. Las cicatrices del alma

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores, un gusto saludarles de nuevo :D **

**Antes pido mil disculpas. Se que tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar, por lo mismo me desligué por completo de la historia, y me enfoqué en otras cosas. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta ^.^ y está ves seré responsable, ya verán n.n xD **

**NOTAS:**

***_A partir de aquí los capítulos serán más largos, aunque quizá no taaaan extensos ya que eh mejorado mi redacción pero aún sigo trabajando en ello _**

_***Eh estado trabajando en mi ortografía, de hecho mi maestra de español me dijo que es muy buena, n.n eso me pone contenta, porque ahora ya no habrá tantas faltas de ortografía en el fic (estar fuera un tiempo tiene sus ventajas :v)**_

**Por último gracias a las personas que me escriben ^_^ espero sigan haciéndolo!**

**Y bien, sin más que decir los dejo con éste capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE **

**Capítulo 9**

"**Las cicatrices del alma"**

* * *

-Hola Azula

-Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con voz fuerte la princesa, pasados algunos segundos –Has venido a burlarte?

-No, todo lo contrario

La princesa guardó silencio

-No sabes el trabajo que me costó que me dejaran verte, tuve que ofrecer una buena suma de dinero, porque al parecer no te permiten ninguna visita

Azula seguía sin hablar

Pasaron largos segundos de silencio

-Azula… eh venido a pedirte perdón.

* * *

000000000

* * *

-Zuko, en verdad tenemos que ir hasta Omashu?- le preguntó Aang a su amigo mientras paseaban por uno de los largos pasillos del palacio, luego de una larga reunión en la cámara de guerra, la segunda ese día para ser exactos.

-Si Aang, hay algún problema?

-Bueno… no, pero…- el chico se rascó la cabeza sin saber cómo terminar aquella frase

-Que pasa Aang?- preguntó el Señor del Fuego deteniendo su paso

-Es que… dejarás el palacio solo?- Aang también detuvo el suyo

-Se quedarán muchas personas a su cuidado, sirvientes, mayordomos, soldados, como siempre

-Lo sé, pero… me refiero al trono

-Bueno, no hay nadie más que pueda ocuparlo en mi ausencia- sonrió divertido el príncipe

-No crees que podría ser algo arriesgado?- Aang no parecía divertido

-No lo creo Aang

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Aang, todo estará bien, iremos hasta dentro de un mes y solo estaremos ahí una semana a más tardar- Zuko tocó el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo

-Lo sé, pero…

-Además, ya lo acordamos así en la reunión

-Si lo sé, pero podría ir yo y tu podrías quedarte

-Aang, el rey Bumi nos necesita, a AMBOS- le aclaró Zuko

Aang solo se limitó a suspirar después de esto. Su amigo sí que era necio.

Pero sin poder evitarlo algo lo tenía intranquilo, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero esperaba que por ésta vez sus presentimientos no fueran si no más que eso; presentimientos.

* * *

00000000

* * *

Azula seguía en silencio después de aquellas palabras, aunque no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante las mismas.

-Escucha, sé que me equivoqué, al… traicionarte. Jamás debí hacerlo.

El silencio reinó una vez más.

-Y piensas que solo por venir aquí a pedirme "perdón" yo correré a abrazarte y disculparte?- respondió por fin la princesa –En primera, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerte? Y en segunda, aunque quisiera no puedo, estoy encadenada. Porque… no sé si recuerdas que TÚ decidiste ayudar a mi hermano, gracias a eso él pudo convertirse en Rey y nos mandó a mi padre y a mí a podrirnos aquí

-Sé que en parte soy responsable de eso, de verdad lo lamento y hablo en serio. Dime que quieres que haga para que me creas, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

-Oh, que adorable te escuchas ahora querida Mai, suplicando por mi perdón y mi confianza, pero como ya te dije, no soy estúpida

Aunque estuviera en la peor de las condiciones Azula no perdía su esencia, seguía siendo cruel, arrogante, engreída, _mentirosa, _y sobre todo, maligna. Pero claro, era la "_Princesa de la Nación del Fuego_" siempre tendría esas características tan propias.

Y Mai lo sabía, la conocía perfectamente bien, tanto a ella como a Ty Lee, pues no había pasado toda su infancia a su lado sin aprender de memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, comportamientos, gestos, características, temperamentos, en fin… todo.

No por nada le temía a su "amiga". Pero para ser plenamente honestos, quien rayos no le temía a Azula? Y más aún si la conocías de toda la vida! Esa era precisamente la situación de Mai.

-Lo se Azula, pero no te estoy mintiendo

-Como sé que mi hermano no te envió aquí con algún propósito?

-No es así… Zuko y yo… terminamos

La princesa soltó una risa burlona ante esto.

-Y por ese estúpido decidiste traicionarme? Para que después se aburriera de ti y te votara como a cualquier cosa

Mai compuso una expresión un tanto molesta, pero después de todo, sabía que Azula tenía razón.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdones.

Azula sonrió malévolamente.

Como siempre…

* * *

0000000

* * *

Katara se preparaba para dormir, ya era tarde y había pasado el día entero con Gran Gran haciendo tareas del hogar, como en los viejos tiempos, pero como los había extrañado.

Le encantaba volver a estar al cuidado de su tribu, aunque esta vez sin tanta responsabilidad como la había tenido hace un año, al ser solo ella y su hermano los que cuidaban de toda su gente, que para su suerte, no eran tantos.

Ahora ya no estaban solos, no más, su padre estaba con ellos y no tendría que volver a irse a la guerra, porque ya no había tal guerra, había terminado. Y no solo Hakoda se encontraba ahí, también el "abuelo Pakku" y sus hombres de la tribu del norte, además de algunos nuevos habitantes que no sabía muy bien de donde, pero habían surgido mientras ella peleaba valientemente a lado del avatar, la bandida ciega, y el príncipe del fuego, ah! Y su hermano claro.

Mientras peinaba su cabello, se retiró el prendedor en forma de mariposa que Zuko le había obsequiado aquella noche en la celebración, lo sostuvo en su mano y lo contempló una vez más, como cada noche lo hacía, y cada vez, se le hacía más hermoso que la anterior, tan solo mirar ese prendedor le recordaba a él, simplemente por ver los colores rojos, dorados y anaranjados de aquel objeto, le parecía mirar los ojos de aquel príncipe que una vez fue su enemigo jurado.

Ese pequeño pedazo de oro en forma de una bella mariposa contenía en si toda la esencia de la Nación del Fuego desentonando por completo con el resto de la tribu agua, pero más claramente la esencia de Zuko, por ser el quien se lo había regalado.

-Cuando es que podré volver a verte?- se dijo a si misma

Katara lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a todos sus amigos a decir verdad, Toph, Suki, Aang, Harú, _Jet…_ en fin, a todos aquellos con los que había convivido en el transcurso de la guerra.

Pero sin darse cuenta pensaba más en el Señor del Fuego que en los demás.

En aquel príncipe mimado que solo quería capturar a su tan preciado amigo Aang para llevarlo ante su padre, el malvado Ozai, quien solo buscaba el mal. En aquel heredero al trono de la Nación que le había quitado a su madre y que había causado tanto sufrimiento al resto del mundo.  
En el maestro fuego que la había hecho confiar en él para luego traicionarla de la manera más cruel y casi matar a Aang en el acto.

En el que había demostrado que tenía una gran bondad en su interior, y un corazón más grande que el de cualquier otro ser humano sobre la tierra, que se había equivocado de maneras muy graves, pero después de todo, supo remediar cada una de ellas. En el chico que pudo haber sido mil veces peor de lo que un día fue, por las circunstancias con que lo había tratado la vida.

Katara había escuchado la historia entera de la vida de Zuko, un día en el palacio, en una de sus tantas conversaciones a solas con él. Y en más de una ocasión se le salía una que otra lagrimita por ahí.

Era muy triste, desde el comienzo, cuando solo era un niño, que su padre lo despreciara a ese grado, que Azula fuera la niña prodigio haciéndolo quedar en ridículo a él, frente a los demás, después de todo, él era el primogénito, y heredero al trono, y la gente siempre murmuraba cosassobre_ "cómo era posible que su hermana menor fuera mejor que él_", sin duda eso lastima el orgullo de cualquiera.

Pero siempre tuvo ahí a su querido tío Iroh, su amada madre y su tan apegado primo Lu Ten, ellos siempre habían estado con él, y lo hacían sentir que verdaderamente valía como persona.

Katara recordó cuando Zuko le contó sobre el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su primo.

Lo vio llorar como pocas veces lo había hecho, sin duda le había dolido mucho perder a su querido primo, más que eso, era su mejor amigo. Con quien había compartido innumerables aventuras junto a él y su tío.

Ella no pudo pronunciarle palabras de aliento, pero si le dio un abrazo, un abrazo cálido, fuerte, confortador, un abrazo lleno de motivación, donde no era necesaria ninguna palabra, simplemente era un abrazo de _"Estoy contigo"._

Luego, cuando misteriosamente su madre desapareció una noche así sin más, cuando por desgracia el aún era muy pequeño para comprender lo que ella en realidad había querido decirle, y que… vencido por el sueño, no prestó mayor atención ni importancia, como para darse cuenta que su madre realmente se estaba despidiendo de él.

Inmediatamente saber sobre la muerte de su abuelo, para después ver como coronaban a su padre como el nuevo "Señor del Fuego". Todo era muy confuso para su inmadura e inocente mentalidad.

Había aprendido a sobrellevar eso, hasta aquel día… el día más doloroso de su vida, cuando su padre, lo había retado a un Agni Kai, cuando su mismo padre a quien tanto respetaba, le había quemado el rostro, por mostrar debilidad al no pelear contra él.

¿Pero por qué debilidad?  
Zuko se había negado a pelear es cierto, pero jamás por debilidad, era más bien, por respeto, para él era inaceptable enfrentarse a su propio padre, como si fueran iguales, pues para nada eran iguales, Zuko le tenía un inmenso respeto a su progenitor, jamás habría aceptado enfrentarse a él.

Pero para su padre, siempre había sido débil.

El mismo día en que fue desterrado, despojado de sus derechos como príncipe, de su nación, de su trono, alejado de su familia, de su gente, de su pueblo, de las personas a las que quería, y con un inmenso dolor físico y mental. Con un único propósito en mente durante los siguientes tres años, capturar al avatar para llevarlo ante su padre y que este lo perdonara por su "falta de respeto".

Por suerte, siempre tuvo ahí a su querido tío, quien aceptó ser exiliado también para no dejarlo a su suerte teniendo tan solo 13 años.

Solo hasta entonces se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le debía a su tío y de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Y luego viene la historia después de su destierro, la larga travesía buscando al avatar alrededor del mundo entero por años. Donde luego de un tiempo pudo por fin descubrir su camino y elegir hacer lo correcto, enfrentando a su propio padre, y haciendo parecer que volvía a traicionar a su nación una vez más, para salvar al mundo.

Cada vez que pensaba en el tema a Katara la seguía sorprendiendo, el cómo era posible que Zuko tuviera un corazón tan noble, después de haber sido lastimado tanto, y de continuar sufriendo, pues ella bien sabía que Zuko aún tenía profundas cicatrices, no como la de su rostro, si no más profundas aun en el fondo de su alma que seguían lastimándolo.

Ojalá ella pudiera hacer algo para curar esas heridas, ojalá sus poderes de sanación funcionaran también con el corazón y el alma.

Pero no…. No podía hacer nada por él.

O al menos, eso pensaba.

* * *

**\- continuará -**

**Hey hey hey! Cómo están? Pues aquí el siguiente cap, ojalá les haya gustado.  
Tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero tuve visitas y ya no pude, ya estaba listo, pero tenía que ajustarlo.  
Por cierto, no sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente capítulo, ni siquiera lo empiezo aún. Por eso les dejé este antes de que la escuela me consumiera como lo viene haciendo últimamente T.T**

**En fin… gracias a todos los que me escriben, y gracias por el buen recibimiento que le han dado a este fic ^^ **

**Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente :D **


	10. Planes

**Qué tal? xD Bueno HOLA! n.n ok ya sé, tarde años en actualizar :v okno e.e no fue tanto, fue menos de un mes, enserio no había tenido oportunidad u.u primero me enfermo :'( y las tareas u.u por todos los santos! No me dejan descansar :c **

**Bueno bueno ya, espero que les guste el cap ;) disfrútenlo :D**

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Planes"**

* * *

Una vez más ingresó a ese lugar que tanto detestaba, no sabía si era el mal olor, la oscuridad, el silencio, la suciedad, el tener que esforzarse demasiado para ser lo más sigilosa posible o simplemente… la persona a la que iba a ver.

Abrió la puerta

-Hay nuevas noticias- dijo en cuanto entró

-Qué pasa?

-Zuko y el avatar partirán a Omashu en dos semanas

-Y el palacio? Quien se quedará al mando?

-Nadie

-Y mi hermano es tan estúpido de dejar el palacio solo?

-Así parece

-No me sorprende- Azula sonrió -Parece que es nuestra oportunidad

-Pero… es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo

-Entonces, más vale que te apresures Mai. Hiciste ya lo que te ordené?

-Sí, ya tenemos de nuestro lado a toda la gente que apoyaba el gobierno de tu padre

-Y los Dai Li?

-También están todos con nosotros

-Todo va bien- la princesa sonrió

-Así es, tengo que irme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta- Mai se puso nuevamente su capa, que cubría su cabeza con un gorro

-Te veré en dos días. Prepárate para el plan

Mai asintió y más sigilosa que nunca salió de la celda de Azula. Caminó con cautela y extremo cuidado por los pasillos, como cada vez que iba a visitar a su amiga, para seguir el plan a pie de la letra.  
Nuevamente logró salir ilesa de la prisión, sin que nadie siquiera sospechara.

* * *

00000000

* * *

-Tan mal está la situación?- preguntó el joven avatar

-Me temo que si avatar, los rebeldes no parecen ceder- le contestó amablemente un miembro del consejo de la Nación del Fuego

-Y que está haciendo el Rey Bumi al respecto?- preguntó el Rey Zuko

-Por ahora no parece tener problemas su majestad, él, junto con su ejército han sabido llevar la situación.

-Entonces… no es necesario apresurar el viaje cierto?- volvió a interrogar Aang

-El Rey Bumi no ha solicitado su presencia, ni la del Señor del Fuego

-El mismo nos mandó un halcón mensajero diciendo que si nos necesitaba enviaría un mensaje- dijo Zuko

-Quizá sí nos necesite Zuko

-Aang, ya tenemos un plan elaborado, son solo rebeldes, nada de qué preocuparse

-Pero…

-Además, Bumi es tu amigo, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que él solo puede enfrentar a un ejército entero

El chico de la flecha azul bajó la mirada. O era su imaginación o Zuko de verdad ya no lo escuchaba?

Su amigo había tenido demasiado estrés el último mes, desde que tomó todas las riendas del palacio. Y más aún, desde que su tío Iroh le había dejado al mando a él solo. Lo compadecía, si él mismo se fatigaba por tener que asistir a tantas reuniones, elaborar tantos planes, charlar por horas sobre paz y no tener un minuto para respirar, no quería ni imaginarse como se las veía Zuko al ser el Rey absoluto de toda esa Nación.

Entendía que su amigo no tuviera cabeza para escucharle, pues se veía tan saturado de deberes, de reuniones y más reuniones, de su presencia en cada maldita cosa que se hacía en la Nación del Fuego. Además de que los consejeros reales y los sabios vivían para decirle como tenía que hacer las cosas.

Últimamente el humor de Zuko era poco soportable, y apenas llevaba algo más de un mes! Pero Aang se portaba comprensivo y siempre amable. Aunque, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría Zuko en unos años! Admiró la paciencia de Iroh todo este tiempo.

Más de una vez Zuko había descargado un poco su mal humor con él, pero Aang lo entendía, y sin embargo, nunca le reprochó o le recriminó nada.

-La reunión se ha extendido bastante, sugiero que dejemos a su majestad terminar de organizar los preparativos para su partida a Omashu

-Es una buena idea- asintió Zuko aliviado de dar fin a esa reunión

Todos los presentes abandonaron el salón del trono, dejando solos al avatar y el Señor del Fuego.

-Pareces preocupado Aang

-No es nada, solo que, todo esto me abruma

-Te refieres a los rebeldes?

-Si, a decir verdad, me preocupa Bumi

-Vamos, creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia a una pequeña rebelión que estoy seguro Bumi sabrá frenar

-Zuko… te has puesto a pensar que es lo que quieren? Y por qué hacen esto? Se supone que la guerra terminó, porque su inconformidad y querer armar toda una rebelión- Aang se quedó pensativo un momento

Zuko no respondía

-Tal vez no solo quieran armar una rebelión! Posiblemente tengan planes de comenzar una nueva guerra!- gritó el chico avatar

-Tonterías… con qué propósito una nueva guerra? Acabamos de salir de una! Todo el mundo quiere la paz Aang, nadie buscaría una nueva guerra

-No lo sé… pero… Zuko… no quería comentarte esto, pero hace algunos días, tengo malos presentimientos

-Estás demasiado cansado amigo

-No es eso

-Vamos Aang, porque no vas al Spa Real?

-Que?

-Sí, ya sabes… para que te den un buen masaje y te relajes y dejes de pensar cosas absurdas

-Tu eres el que necesita eso Zuko!

-Mira Aang, ahora no puedo seguir hablando, aún tengo que atender a algunos miembros del consejo de la tribu agua del norte. Quieres atenderlos conmigo?

-No… creo que no, iré a ver si Appa ya comió

-De acuerdo

El joven monarca tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía tan cansado, tan estresado, tenía un dolor constante en la cabeza hace días, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de comentarlo con nadie, decidió no darle importancia.

Y ahora Aang le salía con esto? No entendía porque su joven amigo se preocupaba sobre manera con todo. _"Quizá porque es un Monge, así debió ser su educación, preocuparse hasta porque se cae una hoja de un árbol"_ pensó

Cierto, aún debía ir con el consejo de la tribu agua del norte. Se levantó de su imponente trono y se dirigió a la salida del salón real.

* * *

00000000

* * *

Hace un buen rato había caído la noche, se podía observar con claridad la luna. Las hojas de los arboles eran bañadas por el rocío de la noche, había muy pocas estrellas iluminando el bosque.

Entre la espesura del bosque se encontraba un número reconocible de personas, en su mayoría hombres. Los acompañaban los Dai Li, quienes estaban formados impecablemente como acostumbraban.

-Han entendido?– preguntó una de las pocas figuras femeninas que podían divisarse entre la multitud

Todos asintieron

-Eso espero, no quiero ninguna falla, ningún error, porque quien se equivoque, no saldrá vivo

La piel de algunos se erizó al escuchar la amenaza proveniente de la joven.

-Ya falta poco, en unos días más, nuestra princesa y próxima monarca estará con nosotros, liderando el ataque. Vallan a sus tiendas y descansen. Mañana será un largo día

Finalizando con esto Mai procedió a dar más instrucciones a los Dai Li, quienes obedecían gustosos. Mientras el resto de la multitud se preparaba para dormir.

Ya que los esperaba una gran batalla.

Pues tenían que derrocar al Señor del Fuego Zuko…

* * *

**-Continuará-**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ;) n.n se viene lo bueno :D **

**Ya saben, pueden dejarme un review si gustan.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! Cuídense y saludos :D**


	11. Pesadillas pasadas o Futuras realidades?

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 11**

"**¿Pesadillas pasadas o Futuras Realidades?"**

* * *

_La desesperación se notaba en sus ojos y las lágrimas salían mientras lo observaba indefenso y sin poder moverse. El cuerpo de Zuko se encontraba sostenido sobre sus rodillas, sus articulaciones estaban fuera se sí, su cabeza estaba tendida hacía atrás y su rostro reflejaba un dolor insoportable. _

_Él no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo._

_Ella quería ayudarlo…_

… _no podía._

_-ZUKOO!- gritó_

_El no respondió._

_Una risa malvada se escuchó en ecos. _

_-K-Ka-tara- fue lo único que pudo decir el maestro fuego_

_-Zuko!- Katara lloraba_

_Quería ayudarlo, quería quitarle todo el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, Zuko sufría._

_Recordó aquel día…_

_El relámpago de Azula se dirigía directamente hacía ella, pero jamás la tocó. Zuko se interpuso, dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de la de ella…_

… _él la salvó._

_Ella no podía…_

_Por qué no podía ayudarlo? Por qué no utilizaba sus poderes? Por qué no hacía nada más que simplemente llorar? Por qué se quedó estática?_

_La risa aumentó de volumen._

"_¿Quién era?" Se preguntaba Katara_

_-L-lo lamento- dijo él con suma dificultad –Yo… n-no… pude_

_-ZUKOOO!- gritaba ella mientras el cuerpo del joven se desvanecía en el suelo, y sin vida._

_Quiso correr, correr hasta donde él estaba, tal vez podría sanarlo aun… tal vez, con agua del Oasis de los espíritus... _

_**-No puedes hacer nada ahora**_

_No podía…_

…_seguía sin poder ir hasta donde él estaba._

_**-Yo nunca, jamás le daré la espalda a alguien que me necesite**_

_Pero no hizo nada para ayudarlo…_

_**-No pudiste hacer nada**_

_-ZUKOOOO!- gritó con desesperación_

-Katara que ocurre?- escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Sokka entró a su habitación preocupado.

Encontró a Katara sentada en la cama, con la respiración agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

-Sokka- La joven maestra agua abrazó a su hermano en cuanto este se acercó a su lado.

-Aquí estoy. Tranquila, fue un mal sueño

-Sokka- comenzó a llorar

-Está bien Katara, todo está bien, no hay porque preocuparse, estás a salvo, yo estoy aquí, papá está aquí, ambos te protegeremos siempre y jamás dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

-Te quiero hermano- le dijo aun abrazándolo

-Yo también te quiero Katara

* * *

0000000000

* * *

_Azula siempre miente…_

_**-Nunca serás un buen Rey**_

–_**Yo merezco el trono! No tú!**_

_**-Mamá se ha ido, porque papá quería matarte**_

_Azula lo odia con todo su ser._

_Su padre no lo quiere…_

_**-No sabes gobernar una Nación**_

_**-Siempre fuiste débil!**_

_**-Aprenderás respeto, y el sufrimiento será tu maestro**_

_La cicatriz en su rostro._

_Su madre…_

… _está viva? _

_Aún no entiende aquella noche…_

_**-Todo lo que eh hecho ha sido para protegerte**_

_**-No importa cuánto cambien las cosas, nunca olvides quien eres**_

_Inconscientemente lo olvida poco a poco._

_Le dieron la espalda…_

_**-Eres un traidor!**_

_**-El príncipe exiliado**_

_**-Condenado a perseguir al avatar de por vida**_

_3 años con el mismo propósito._

_Pero lo tenía a él, tenía a su tío…_

_**-En los tiempos más oscuros, la esperanza es lo que nunca debes perder "ese es el significado de la fuerza interior"**_

_**-Desde que mi hijo Lu Ten se fue, te veo a ti como un hijo**_

_Él lo sabe, también lo ve como a un padre._

_Ella… la volverá a ver algún día?..._

_**-Por muchos años, cuando pensaba en el enemigo, veía tu rostro**_

_**-La Nación del Fuego me quitó a mi madre**_

_**-Fui la primera persona que confió en ti! Recuerdas? **_

_**-Estoy lista para perdonarte**_

_La ama… tardó en darse cuenta, pero así es… la ama más de lo que él mismo llega a entender._

_**-Debo recuperar mi honor**_

_Sin saber que nunca lo perdió._

Despierta con la respiración entre cortada, abre los ojos desesperadamente, para después cerrarlos un tanto aliviado. Era la tercera noche seguida que tenía ese… sueño? Pesadilla? Presentimiento?

Al despertar, casi siempre lo olvida por completo, pero siempre recuerda aquella frase **"**_**Nunca serás un buen Rey"**_

Lucía cansado…

La idea le atormentaba. Y si tenía razón aquella voz? Y si jamás podría ser un buen rey? Y si no podía devolver la paz a la Nación del Fuego y al mundo? Y si los decepcionaba a todos?

Nuevamente, como las noches anteriores, hace torpes intentos de volver a dormir, no lo consigue… se levanta a revisar pergaminos y más pergaminos sobre las nuevas leyes, los nuevos decretos… todo aquello que lo mantiene ocupado todo el día.

* * *

0000000000

* * *

_**-Te necesitamos Aang**_

_**-Desapareciste durante 100 años!**_

_**-Esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo avatar, pero nunca sucedió**_

_Exterminaron a todos los maestros aire…_

… _la Nación del Fuego es despiadada._

_Gyatso… los monges_

_**-Creo que soy el último maestro aire**_

_Se culpa por ello, no lo sería si no hubiese huido. No sería el último maestro aire si no le hubiera dado la espalda a su pueblo. No sería el único de su especie si los hubiese protegido como era su deber._

_Pero huyó… Gyatso y todos los demás pagaron por su error._

_No pudo hacer nada por ellos. _

_Está solo…_

_**-Sabía que eras débil**_

_No puede matar a otro ser humano, no importa que tan vil sea._

_**-Debes lograr el equilibrio en tu interior para poder devolver el equilibrio al mundo**_

_No puede, no lo ha logrado, su interior sigue siendo un caos y una guerra que aún no termina._

_**-¿Cuáles son tus miedos?**_

_Tiene miedo a tantas cosas que es difícil enumerarlas._

_Miedo a fallar de nuevo._

_**-PERDONATE**_

_Es difícil perdonarse a sí mismo, lo sabe mejor que nadie._

_**-Debes aprender a desligarte de lo que te ata a este mundo**_

_Lo intentó, no lo consiguió, no puede desprenderse de lo único que ama en este mundo, no puede olvidar lo primero que vio al despertar luego de 100 años, no puede borrar de su mente a la persona que lo devolvió al mundo después de perder el suyo. No puede olvidar el amor que siente hacia Katara._

Despierta agitado también, lleva mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, las voces en su cabeza no lo dejan tranquilo. Son presentimientos lo sabe. Pero no hay porque temer, eso le ha dicho Zuko.

La guerra terminó, lo logró…

Puede dormir tranquilo…

… pero no lo consigue

Devolverá la paz al mundo, tiene que hacerlo.

Pero aún es joven, muy joven, con una responsabilidad enorme. No está exento de equivocarse, sin embargo, un solo error, como el que cometió, puede costarle demasiado.

"_Tranquilo, todo está bien"_ se dice a sí mismo.

No…

… nada está bien…

* * *

**\- Continuará -**

**Holaaa :D como les va? n.n**

**Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen al actualizar xD si les contara todo lo que me ha pasado los últimos días xD pero bueh… nada que no se arregle ;)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review los aprecio mucho ;)**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	12. Olvidando

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 12**

"**Olvidando"**

* * *

-Todo listo señor- informó un soldado.

-Bien, envía también al batallón 51, la tribu agua del norte los necesita

-Si su majestad

Zuko se preparaba antes de partir a Omashu, dando órdenes a sus soldados y sirvientes.

Cada vez faltaba menos…

-Su majestad, quiere que duplique la vigilancia?- le preguntó otro de sus soldados.

-No, está bien así

-Como diga señor

-Agh- Zuko se quejó en voz baja mientras tomaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Se encuentra bien alteza?

-Sí, sí estoy bien

-Puedo llamar al médico real, si lo desea

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien, ve a hacer lo que te ordené

-Si su alteza

En ese momento Aang entró al salón real.

-Aang, que bueno que estás aquí, la reunión con los sabios del fuego es en media hora

-Sí, lo sé, pero primero quiero hablar contigo

-Sobre qué?

-Cuando nuestro viaje a Omashu termine, me gustaría ir a la tribu agua del sur, si no te molesta

-A la tribu agua?

-Si, a ver a Sokka y a Katara

El nombre de Katara retumbó en los oídos del maestro fuego. De pronto sintió como si algo dentro de él ardiera.

Aang podría ir a ver a Katara, y él no. Él no podía porque tenía que hacer frente a las responsabilidades de la Nación del Fuego.

Y de pronto recordó que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica. Pero a diferencia de Zuko, el maestro aire si tenía oportunidad con ella. Aang podría ir cuantas veces quisiera en compañía de su bisonte volador a la tribu agua, ver a Katara y conquistarla, mientras que él se quedaría en el trono de la Nación del Fuego _conformándose con pensar en ella._

-Entonces… te parece bien?- volvió a preguntar Aang al ver que Zuko no respondía.

-Sí, si está bien- fue lo único que dijo el maestro fuego.

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

-Señor, opino que el palacio necesita más seguridad en la zona oeste

-Yo creo que está lo suficientemente asegurado

-Zuko, creo que deberías escucharlo- le susurró Aang en el oído.

En las últimas fechas Aang necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca de Zuko en las reuniones para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo escuchar.

-Solo digo, que no necesitamos más soldados en esa zona, cuando pueden sernos útil en otra- se defendió Zuko

-Respeto su opinión majestad, pero veo que no está viendo el riesgo que implica que…

-Es mi Nación, soy su Rey, por supuesto que veo los riesgos, y estoy pendiente de cada cosa que pueda afectar a mi pueblo

-Majestad le ruego que escuche- habló otro anciano de los miembros del consejo

Zuko lucía exaltado…

… de pronto regresaba aquel chico desterrado condenado a buscar al avatar. El mal humorado a quien nadie a parte de su tío soportaba.

-Estamos dispuestos a escuchar- habló Aang en lugar de Zuko. Éste solo lo miró pero no dijo nada.

Una vez más tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. El estrés era demasiado.

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

-Aang no debiste restarme autoridad en la cámara de guerra- le reclamó el Señor del Fuego

-Mi intención no era restarte autoridad Zuko, pero lo que el sabio dijo, realmente es importante

-Lo sé, pero las decisiones las tomo yo

-No te hará mal un poco de ayuda Zuko

"_**No hay nada de malo en dejar que los que te quieren, te ayuden" **_las palabras de su tío vinieron a su mente.

-Sí, lo sé Aang… gracias

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

-Lista?

-Que pregunta tan obvia, estoy lista desde hace mucho tiempo

Juntas, Mai y la princesa de La Nación del Fuego caminaban con cautela por los pasillos de aquella prisión. Derribando con facilidad a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. No les costó trabajo, Azula y Mai juntas podían con eso y más.

Vistieron las prendas de dos guardias y así les resultó aún mucho más fácil salir de aquel lugar. Solo cuando ya estaban en la puerta principal sonaron las alarmas.

-¡La Princesa ah escapado!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre

Las chicas se movieron más rápido que nunca para evitar ser descubiertas.

Rápidamente comenzaron a movilizarse todos los soldados en pie. Pero ya era tarde…

Azula logró escapar ilesa.

-Señor, no hay rastros de la prisionera

-Busquen bien! Y encuéntrenla!- ordenó el general

El hombre asintió y dio órdenes a más soldados para continuar su inútil búsqueda.

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

-Estoy harto de que siempre me digan cómo debo manejar mi nación. El Rey soy yo! Entienden? Así que a partir de ahora todas y cada una de las ordenes las doy yo!- exigió un molesto Zuko en otra reunión llevada a cabo en el salón del trono.

Nadie de los presentes quería ponerse a discutir con él así, así que solo asintieron.

Aang por su parte, movió su cabeza con desaprobación.

Una vez solos el avatar se animó a hablarle.

-Zuko… te has sentido bien?

-Por supuesto- respondió de mala gana y evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-Sé que has estado bajo mucha presión… y con el viaje a Omashu las cosas son muy estresantes…

-A qué quieres llegar con esto?

-Es solo que... intentamos ayudarte a no tener tanto peso sobre tu espalda

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie- Zuko se puso a la defensiva levantándose de su imponente trono –O acaso tú también piensas como él?

Aang lo miró confundido.

-Como mi padre!- gritó el maestro fuego –Tu también piensas que soy DEBIL? También crees que no seré un buen rey?

-No Zuko! Claro que no pienso así- pero Zuko no lo escuchó y siguió hablando

-SERÉ EL MEJOR REY QUE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO HAYA TENIDO NUNCA!- Su voz era fuerte pero llena de inseguridad. –Estoy harto de que todos ustedes crean que soy débil y que mi hermana Azula debe gobernar! Pues no! Yo soy el mayor, yo soy el primogénito y el trono es mío por derecho!

-Zuko basta!- Aang levantó un poco su voz para ser escuchado por su amigo –Solo escucha lo que estás diciendo

El Señor del Fuego pareció meditarlo un poco. Y volvió a sentarse en el trono.

-Lo… Lo siento… es solo que…- negó con la cabeza –Perdóname Aang

Aang se acercó a él y tocó su hombro en señal de comprensión.

-Te entiendo amigo

Zuko levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos grisáceos del menor.

-Solo… recuerda quien eres- le dijo el pequeño

"_**No importa cuánto cambien las cosas, nunca olvides quien eres" **_la voz de su madre sonó en su cabeza.

Esas palabras… aún permanecían claramente grabadas en su memoria, aun podía escuchar la voz de su madre pronunciándolas.

Pero sin embargo… porque aunque estaba en su mente, las olvidaba?

Porque olvidaba quien era?

-Creo que necesitas descansar, ven, vamos a tu habitación

Zuko hizo caso a su amigo y aceptó ir a dormir un poco.

La noche cayó pronto y la Luna se asomó por la ventana de la habitación principal del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

Luego de dormir pesadamente un par de horas Zuko despertó y cayó en cuenta de que había oscurecido. Se acercó a su balcón y lo primero que sus ojos carmesí vieron, fue, efectivamente la Luna. Aquella majestuosa esfera gigante que alumbraba a todo habitante en el planeta desde un mismo cielo.

Aquella que los baña a todos con su tranquilidad y su luz aún en la oscuridad.

Aquella que puede verlos a todos…

… aquella que ve a Zuko y Katara.

Dichosa sea la Luna que puede mirar desde ese perfecto cielo oscuro, bañado de estrellas a todos bajo su luz.

Y desdichada sea también porque no puede estar con su Sol.

Con aquel imponente foco de luz que irradia calor y espontaneidad a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

Tan diferentes el uno del otro, separados por una ley divina…

… como ella y él.

Zuko recargó sus manos sobre el barandal de su majestuoso balcón.

"_Katara" _pensó y cerró los ojos.

"_Porque no estás aquí ahora que te necesito?"_ suspiró _"Con pensarte no es suficiente"_

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

Esa misma Luna era la que unos ojos azules contemplaban.

Katara se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los enormes glaciares de su hogar. No se subía a uno desde que era una niña. Hacía un frío insoportable pero a ella no parecía importarle, había extrañado por tanto tiempo ese frío que hacía que tiritaran sus dientes. Había pasado algo más de un año entero extrañando su _Hogar _que se encontraba ansiosa de volver a él, y ahora que estaba de vuelta en la tribu agua con Gran Gran, su padre y Sokka, podía sentir un gran vacío dentro de ella.

No comprendía porque era, se supone que ahora era feliz, la guerra terminó, y ella contribuyó para que eso pasara, el mundo la veía como una heroína, estaba sana y salva en casa junto con su hermano, su padre volvió y no se volvería a ir, su tribu ya no estaba bajo el sometimiento de nadie. Y entonces porque se sentía así? Pareciera que no estaba en casa, literalmente.

Se puso melancólica y de pronto recordó toda aquella fabulosa aventura que tuvo a lado de sus amigos. Desde que encontraron a Aang en el iceberg hasta su último día en la Nación del Fuego. Los detalles permanecían intactos.

Pero su mente se estancó en la Nación del Fuego, no en el lugar, ni en el palacio, ni en su estadía ahí, sino más bien, en él, en Zuko.

Acaso era él, el vacío que tenía? Acaso Zuko le hacía falta para sentirse como en casa?

Y es que… el hogar no es un lugar…

… es una persona.

* * *

**00000000**

* * *

-Son unos inútiles! TODOS USTEDES! Como es posible que no hayan podido encontrar a la princesa!

-Es muy hábil mi señor

-O ustedes son unos idiotas!

-Lo lamentamos general

Ya calmándose un poco el general toma aire y vuelve a hablar –Manden un halcón mensajero al Palacio. Díganle al Señor del Fuego que su hermana ha escapado…

* * *

**-continuará-**

**Pues aqui yo otra vez con nuevo cap haha. Enserio infinitas gracias por leer esta historia *-* Ojalá sigan apoyándome :D y yo seguiré gustosa escribiendo ^-^**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden regalarme un review :3 Y pues... si quieren pueden seguirme n.n total no hace daño xD**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima! Ojalá hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y tengan un próspero Año Nuevo :D**


	13. La visión

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 13**

"**La visión"**

* * *

-Hola…

-Oh, el Señor del Fuego, es la segunda vez que me visitas, ¿a qué debo el honor?- respondió burlonamente Ozai, quien permanecía igual desde hacía varias semanas.

Sin tocar el agua ni siquiera para asearse, con la piel cubierta de suciedad, los cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro, la mirada perdida, y derrotado sobre el frío suelo de aquella asquerosa celda de metal, encadenado de muñecas y tobillos.

-Necesito hablar contigo- respondió su hijo, sentándose sobre el suelo de igual manera que cuando iba a visitar a su tío en la celda en la que fue encerrado por su culpa.

-Supongo que debo escuchar- se resignó Ozai.

-Dime que quieres que haga para que me digas ¿Qué pasó con mi madre?

Ozai lo miró por fin… -¿Aún con eso Zuko?- en su boca se dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¡Dímelo! Te lo exijo.

-¿O qué? ¿Acaso vas a ejecutarme?

-Yo no soy como tú.

-Es una lástima… en cambio Azula…- el ex maestro fuego desvió su mirada otra vez, dejándola perder en algún punto de la nada –Ella es tan parecida a mí…

-¿Extrañas a Azula?- preguntó Zuko.

Tal vez había encontrado una oportunidad valiéndose de su hermana para hacer que su padre le dijera por fin sobre el paradero de su madre. Quizá haciendo un trato Ozai aceptaría. De pronto una muy pequeña esperanza se iluminó en él.

El nuevo Señor del Fuego sabía muy bien el cariño que unía a su padre y a su hermana, un cariño que el siempre ambicionó, pero que nunca le perteneció a nadie más que a Azula. Y hasta estos días, él joven maestro fuego aún se preguntaba por qué.

Ozai no respondió.

-Podría dejarte verla, a cambio de que me digas que pasó con mi madre.

Ozai lo miró por un momento. Se vio tentado a aceptar aquel acuerdo, ver a su hija… a su pequeña… ¿hacía cuánto tiempo no sabía de ella? Bastante, era lo único que podía calcular. Como la extrañaba, y es que era su misma esencia, su mismo carácter, su misma valentía y su misma fiereza.

Pero no…

El jamás caería tan fácil.

-Tu madre murió, entiéndelo- se limitó a decir con palabras hirientes.

Zuko vaciló un momento –No es cierto- se negó a creer las palabras de su padre –No puede estar muerta.

-Claro que sí, el mismo día que la desterré ordené que la ejecutaran, clandestinamente.

Zuko se armó de un valor enorme para no romper en llanto ahí mismo –No pudiste ser tan ruin para hacer algo así.

Ozai soltó una débil carcajada –A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que sí. Ella está MUERTA, entiéndelo, MUERTA.

Su hijo lleno de rabia y dolor se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y sin decir más se aproximó a la salida, antes de perder la compostura que aún mantenía y romper en llanto frente a su padre.

Su orgullo era fuerte y no lloraría frente a Ozai, no otra vez…

En cuanto perdió de vista a Zuko, Ozai murmuró –Nunca dejarás de ser débil.

Zuko se encontraba en un mar de confusiones ¿Por qué su padre lo detestaba a ese grado? ¿Por qué se burlaba así de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle la verdad? Ya que más daba…

… pero, y si esa ¿realmente era la verdad? ¿y si su madre estaba muerta?, no, no podía ni imaginarlo si quiera.

Sea como sea, él lo averiguaría.

* * *

**0000000000**

* * *

-¡Su alteza!- gritó un soldado Dai Li dirigiéndose con paso veloz a la princesa –Hemos interceptado un halcón mensajero que se dirigía al Señor del Fuego Zuko- dijo el hombre entregándole un pergamino doblado a Azula.

La maestra fuego tomó el pergamino en sus manos –De acuerdo, retírate- dijo con voz cortante.

-Con su permiso alteza- haciendo una reverencia el guerrero se retira lejos de la vista de Azula.

La princesa desenrolló el pergamino y leyó con cuidado.

-Con que informándole a mi hermanito que escapé- sonrió malvada –Que lástima que Zuzu no recibirá el mensaje- y con una llama de fuero azul quemó el papel entre sus manos.

* * *

**0000000000**

* * *

-Aang ¿estás listo?- preguntó Zuko a su amigo de la flecha.

-Sí- fue la simple respuesta del chico.

Los últimos equipajes eran acomodados con cuidado por soldados, dentro de la Nave Real de la Nación del Fuego.

-Todo listo para partir majestad, esperamos sus órdenes.

-Bien… supongo que es hora- dijo Zuko soltando un suave suspiro.

De último momento se sentía inseguro, _"¿por qué?" _se preguntaba. Acaso estaba ¿nervioso, asustado, preocupado? De pronto se apoderó de él una angustia terrible. ¿Qué tal si su amigo avatar tenía razón sobre que algo malo podría pasar en su ausencia?

_-No, que bah, ¡tonterías!- _Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Zuko, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó su amigo.

-Sí, ya es hora.

Enseguida, el joven monarca dio las órdenes para partir a Omashu. Pronto se embarcaron en un largo recorrido por mar, hacia la ciudad del Rey Bumi.

* * *

**0000000000**

* * *

La noche caía presurosa sobre los glaciares del polo sur.

-Katara, te estaba buscando- le dijo el joven moreno a su hermana mientras la encontraba alimentando a algunos pingüinos -papá preparó la cena.

-Sí, ya voy Sokka.

Katara dejó de lado su actividad con los pingüinos para dirigirse dentro de su hogar, pero Sokka la detuvo.

-Hey, ¿qué te está pasando?

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Vamos Katara, te conozco, ¿qué ocurre?

-No sé de qué hablas- ella trató de evitar el tema y de nueva cuenta dirigirse a casa.

Sokka se interpuso en su camino –Katara, no soy tonto, desde hace días estás actuando raro, dime ya que tienes.

La chica suspiró resignada, sin embargo, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que sentía, así que ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a su hermano?

Así que optó por preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Soka… ¿qué se siente cuando estás enamorado?

La pregunta desconcertó al muchacho, quien abrió grandemente los ojos, pero aun así no dudo en responder –Pues… no sé, mariposas en el estómago y esas cosas supongo- se rascó la cabeza –No sé cómo decirlo Katara, debe ser diferente en las chicas.

Decepcionada ante tal respuesta intentó una vez más –Pero… tu ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Sukki?

De pronto Sokka puso cara de tonto, según Katara, mientras miraba a un punto al vacío pensando en la chica que le robaba el sueño en las noches.

-Sukki… ella es tan linda.

Katara sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hermano.

-Bueno, no lo sé, cuando la veo es como si todos los demás desaparecieran y solo existiera ella, no puedo ver a otra chica que no sea ella, y para mi es la mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo.

-Ya veo- sonrió Katara.

Una vez que Sokka salió de su trance de enamoramiento reaccionó ante la interrogante de Katara –Pero… tu ¿por qué querías saber eso?

-Solo porque sí, ven, vamos, papá nos espera- tomó de la mano a Sokka y juntos se dirigieron a probar la cena que había preparado su padre para ambos.

A Katara la inundaron pensamientos que no le gustaron para nada… lo que Sokka torpemente le describió era algo parecido a lo que ella sentía cuando…

… no! ¡No podía ser! Seguramente era un sentimiento diferente.

Zuko era su amigo, y nada más, _"Que tonta" _se convencía a sí misma sobre sus pensamientos hacía el señor del fuego.

Ella nunca se había enamorado, no realmente. Es decir, admite que sintió ciertas emociones hacía Aang, pero al parecer se daba cuenta que era un sentimiento fraternal. Es cierto que en cierto punto llegó a creer que Haru... bueno, en Harú encontró apoyo y comprensión al estar en la misma posición, por culpa de la Nación del Fuego, a ella su madre, a él su padre. Y Jet… como olvidarlo, él le parecía sumamente atractivo y su traición le dolió demasiado, pero fuera de eso no había pasado los días enteros imaginándolo, como le sucedía ahora con él…

En cambio su amigo maestro fuego… era tan diferente. ¿Por qué lo que sentía era tan diferente que lo que sintió alguna vez por todos los anteriores chicos?

Estaba más confundida que nunca.

Pero algo tenía claro… olvidar…

… olvidar y no dejar crecer esa clase de sentimientos hacía ese maestro fuego.

Tal vez únicamente lo extrañaba y ya, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante su estadía en la Nación del Fuego, y ella bien sabía que él estaba atravesando un momento difícil. Quizá solo era la necesidad de apoyarlo.

… Si, era eso y nada más.

* * *

**0000000000**

* * *

El avatar daba vueltas sobre su cama, hacía más de una hora que intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño, se sentía ansioso y preocupado. Algo no andaba bien…

Otra vez esas pesadillas…

Cansado de hacer torpes esfuerzos por dormir decidió levantarse y meditar un poco… tal vez eso ayudaría.

Se colocó en posición de Flor de Loto y reuniendo toda su concentración pudo por fin entrar al mundo espiritual.

Buscó con la cabeza en todas direcciones, se encontraba en un profundo y espeso bosque, estaba cubierto todo de niebla y resultaba difícil enfocar la vista, optó por un camino y empezó a andar, no veía más que árboles y búhos.

Llegó a un pequeño lago, se acercó lentamente y al asomarse vio claramente su reflejo, se quedó así unos segundos, y pronto, su reflejo perdía forma para transformarse en catástrofe.

Era la Nación del Fuego…

… vio llamas por todos lados, llamas azules, el palacio, el trono.

Se apartó horrorizado ante tal visión, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y seguía encontrándose solo. Llamó a Roku, pero éste no aparecía. Siguió buscando entonces por los alrededores, pero nada.

_¿Qué significa esto? _Se preguntaba.

Cansado y preocupado, salió del estado de meditación e inmediatamente se dirigió al camarote de Zuko.

Llamó a la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos el Rey acudió a abrir.

-¿Aang?- Zuko bostezó -¿Qué pasa?

-Zuko… tuve una visión.

-¿No puedes esperar a mañana? estoy cansado.

-No.- le dijo Aang con determinación.

-Bien- se resignó Zuko –Pasa- abrió su puerta completamente para dejar a su amigo ingresar.

Pronto ambos tomaron asiento.

-Fue extraño, estaba en el mundo espiritual, y vi el palacio y el trono de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko escuchaba con la mayor atención que el cansancio y el sueño le permitían.

-Y ¿Qué crees que signifique?- preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Podría ser grave, pero… aún no lo tengo claro. Busqué a Roku, pero no lo encontré.

-Seguramente no es nada.

-Y si si?

-Aang, si algo malo ocurriera inmediatamente me lo harían saber.

-No lo sé Zuko.

-Vamos, ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos sobre esto- insistía el mayor.

-Pero…

-Aang- Zuko sujetó los hombros de su amigo –Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

El chico de los tatuajes se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Zuko, sabía que él no rompía promesas. Y finalmente, estaban aliados ahora, ¿Quién podía contra el avatar y el Señor del Fuego? Nadie…

Se podía sentir seguro de algo, Zuko era un monarca responsable y honesto, bien sabía que si ocurría alguna clase de peligro, el no dudaría en darlo todo por detenerlo. Zuko velaría siempre por él, por sus amigos, por su gente.

Pero Aang no lo dejaría solo, él siempre lo ayudaría.

-Está bien- desistió.

* * *

**0000000000**

* * *

-Princesa, el ataque está listo.

-Bien, que esperen, mañana por la noche tomaremos el Palacio.

-Si su alteza- el soldado Dai Li se retiró.

-¿Crees que será fácil?- preguntó Mai a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, Zuko no está en el Palacio, y el avatar tampoco, será demasiado fácil.

-Y ¿qué hay del ejército?

-El nuestro puede ganarles.

Ambas chicas miraban la oscuridad de la noche, y las estrellas en el firmamento.

-Pronto, seré lo que siempre debí ser: El Señor del Fuego Azula.- se enorgulleció la joven.

Mai tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por aguantar una risilla que quería escapar de sus labios. El título de Azula le causaba mucha gracia.

-Y entonces- prosiguió la princesa –Sacaré a mi padre de prisión…

Mai era inteligente, sabía que si no podías contra el enemigo lo mejor era unirte a él, ella sabía lo terriblemente poderosa que era Azula, y sinceramente sabía que no podrían derrotarlas. Así que… lo mejor era estar de su lado, y no en su contra.

No quería comprobar de lo que Azula era capaz si desataba su ira.

* * *

**-Continuará-**

**Holaaa! Como están mis querid s zutarians :3 Aquí les dejé este capi, que recién acabo de terminar. **

**Sé que tardé eternidades y siglos de los siglos en actualizar, y enserio aprecio todos sus hermosos comentarios animándome a seguir, todos sus votos y sus lecturas. Estoy más que feliz al sobre pasar las 1800 visitas :D**

**Gracias una vez más y nos leemos en la próxima ;)**

**PD: Mañana es mi cumpleaños haha xD**


End file.
